


Чёрная легенда

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Inquisition, M/M, Minor Character Death, New Family, Religious Content, Saving the World, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: "Благодаря" вторжению Шиннока и многолетней войне с демонами люди снова обратились к религии. Церковь приобрела большую власть, и этой властью воспользовалась, объявив новую охоту на ведьм и заново учредив инквизицию. Объектами охоты стали все, чьи способности отличаются от способностей среднестатистического человека.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi/Frost, Jacqui Briggs/Takahashi Takeda, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero & Smoke





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Пост МК10, глубокое АУ, нестандартные пейринги. Вдохновлено альбомом группы Ария "Феникс"

_Все хотят взять в руки острый меч  
Все мечтают быть палачами  
Все желают злую ведьму сжечь  
Без сомненья, жалости, печали_

_(с) Ария «Чёрная легенда»_

Вторжение Шиннока и его армии демонов, едва не состоявшееся уничтожение Земного царства не могло пройти незамеченным. Оно и не прошло. И если военные, за двадцать пять лет войны привыкшие к виду и смертоносности демонов, восприняли покрасневшее небо и грозовые тучи… ну, не то чтобы в порядке вещей, но довольно спокойно, сразу после свержения падшего бога занявшись уничтожением остатков его армии, то с религией всё обстояло иначе.

Любая война – местечковая, захватническая, мировая, холодная, между измерениями – позволяет подняться, в первую очередь, двум фракциям – торгашам и церкви. Люди так устроены, что защиты от того, с чем не могут справиться сами, ищут у высших сил. За годы войны появилось и разрослось множество сект, культов, но наибольшую силу – и наибольшее количество последователей – получила Новая Византийская церковь, имеющая уже мало общего с христианством, по сути, заработав такое же влияние, как во времена Средневековья. И пока армия изгоняла последних демонов, мировое правительство под давлением общественности приняло закон, снимающий с церкви все ограничения и дающий почти неограниченную власть. 

Первым же указом новой власти стало объявление новой Охоты на ведьм.

Вторжение Шиннока, так кстати имевшего облик, близкий к описанному в канонах облику мирового зла, было объявлено карой за грехи человечества, а виновными в нём назначили всех, кто имел нечеловеческие способности. Всех – телепатов, криомантов, пирокинетиков, тех, кто совсем недавно рисковал жизнью, защищая Земное царство, любого, кто чем-то отличался от обычного человека – объявили вне закона и открыли сезон охоты. 

Озлобленная и напуганная демонами толпа не разбиралась в мотивах и мировоззрениях, снося на своём пути всё и всех. Первым пал Шаолинь. Монастырь был слишком известным местом, “обителью еретиков и кузницей демонов”, а монахи даже не сразу поняли, в чём их обвиняют. Рейден исчез почти сразу – лорд-протектор не мог поднять руку на жителей Земли, будь они хоть трижды неправы. Монахи частью разбежались, частью были убиты, монастырь разрушен и сожжён, и лишь немногие бесценные реликвии беглецам удалось спасти. 

По миру прокатилась волна погромов. Прежде чем власти сообразили, что происходит, прежде чем появились отряды новой Инквизиции, люди успешно – с их точки зрения – отрегулировали свою численность сами. Сосед восстал на соседа, родственник на родственника, а те, кто действительно умел что-то эдакое, только с ужасом взирали на происходящую вакханалию. Далеко не сразу полиции удалось подавить народные восстания, хотя все понимали, что прежнему мироустройству пришёл конец. 

Понимая, к чему ведут изменения, грандмастер Саб-Зиро принял решение распустить клан. Большая часть новобранцев была обычными людьми, а случай с монастырём Шаолинь показал, что толпа не будет разбираться, кто здесь демон, а кто нет. Криомант просто не мог напрасно рисковать жизнями тех, кто доверял ему. Многие, впрочем, решили остаться, и грандмастер не стал их отговаривать. Ему нужна была помощь. Главной целью нового Лин Куэй была защита Земного царства, и так и должно было оставаться, несмотря ни на что.


	2. Старая дружба

_Голоса друзей все тише,  
Их почти не различить,  
Кто любил нас, тот услышит,  
И сумеет нас простить…_

_(с) Ария «Реквием»_

– Гроза начинается. Зайди внутрь, – грандмастер медленно подошёл к стоящему в дверях Храма Лин Куэй человеку. 

Здесь, в хорошо укреплённой и укрытой резиденции, по совместительству ставшей убежищем для всех “одарённых”, грозы были жестокими и холодными. Любому, кроме криоманта, грозил как минимум бронхит.

– Отстань, – собеседник только отмахнулся. – Дай надышаться.

Саб-Зиро сокрушённо вздохнул. Он действительно отвык от того, что кто-то может позволить себе общаться с ним в столь пренебрежительном тоне.

– Смоук, ты неисправим. Замёрзнешь ведь.

– Хорошо бы, – мечтательно протянул эненра. – Я многие ощущения забыл. 

Он сильно изменился за прошедшее время. Память криоманта сохранила худого отчаянного мальчишку, готового идти за ним куда угодно. В крепком мужчине со слишком серьёзным взглядом как будто слишком мало осталось от шкодливого ветреного духа, изводившего проказами весь Лин Куэй. Его волосы стали полностью белыми, а в глазах иногда ещё вспыхивал демонический алый блеск. Саб-Зиро мог только надеяться, что это временно, и его друг скоро окончательно вернётся из царства теней. 

– Пойдём внутрь, Смоук. Ангина – это не то, что стоит непременно попробовать на себе. А мне не очень хочется тебя лечить.

– Ты зануда, знаешь? – эненра наконец весело улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к другу и – теперь уже – начальнику. – Хорошо, я иду. 

– Я так рад, что ты меня вспомнил, – совсем тихо пробормотал грандмастер.

– А кто сказал, что я тебя забывал? 

***  
Буквально в первые же недели работы новой Инквизиции сокрытый в горах Храм Лин Куэй стал убежищем для всех, кто пытался скрыться от преследования. Было даже неважно, действительно ли беглец умел что-то особенное или был обычным человеком, опасавшимся ложных обвинений – Саб-Зиро принимал всех. И очень скоро обнаружил, что просто не успевает за всем уследить и всё распланировать. Ему нужна была помощь. Нужен был кто-то, кто мог быстро перемещаться, находить общий язык с разными людьми, и кому можно было безоговорочно довериться. Скрытный и замкнутый криомант знал только одного такого человека.

Преисподняя встретила его горячим иссушающим ветром и всплесками лавы. Поверить невозможно, что когда-то он мог находиться здесь без вреда для себя. Впрочем, он же был мёртв… Вздохнув, Саб-Зиро двинулся к перекрёстку.

– Совсем такой же, как брат, – с грустью прозвучало рядом. 

Обернувшись, криомант увидел стройную девушку со светлыми полосками в чёрных волосах и странными татуировками.

– Сарина!

Демонесса кивнула.

– Би-Хан рассказывал обо мне, да? Что ты здесь делаешь? Здесь не место для живых. Тем более для таких, как ты.

– Я знаю, – Саб-Зиро облизнул пересыхающие губы. – Я должен найти друга. И попытаться вернуть его.

– Твой друг из Оживлённых? Видела я там одного в униформе, похожей на вашу.

– Да! Ты знаешь, где он?

Сарина долго думала, прежде чем ответить.

– Когда Шиннок был побеждён, он исчез. Я не знаю, где он сейчас, но могу попробовать найти. Только хорошо подумай, действительно ли ты этого хочешь. Это больше не тот, кого ты знал. Это демон. И не факт, что он не попытается тебя убить. 

– Я уверен. Только… Я могу тебе верить?

– Как знать, – демонесса пожала плечами. – Очень сложно заставить демона испытывать любовь. Я бы хотела помочь брату человека, которого люблю. Но это только твоё дело – верить мне или нет. Идём. Я провожу тебя к другу.

Слишком жарко – это было единственное впечатление криоманта о преисподней. Всё остальное – неприглядный пейзаж, встречающиеся изредка твари, сонмы мертвецов – прошли как-то мимо сознания. К тому же, Сарина неслась вперёд со скоростью, не оставляющей времени на осмотр достопримечательностей. Больше всего демонесса напоминала взявшую след гончую. Она даже не оборачивалась, чтобы узнать, следует ли криомант за ней.

Когда иссушающий жар сменился ровным теплом, Сарина остановилась, предупреждающе подняв руку.

– Мы уже близко. Так ты точно уверен в необходимости этой встречи?

– Да.

– Тогда тебе туда, – демонесса указала на виднеющийся неподалёку одинокий костерок. – Будь осторожен. Я подожду здесь.

Саб-Зиро медленно и осторожно прошёл по каменному мосту, соединяющему два островка в океане лавы. На пустом каменном плато был только один серый валун, защищающий маленький рукотворный костёр от налетающего ветра. Сидевший возле него человек – человек ли? – поднял взгляд и тяжело вздохнул.

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я пришёл за тобой.

– За мной? – эненра горько усмехнулся. – Нет. Ты пришёл за тем, кто давно мёртв. Я только то, что от него осталось. Притом, не самая лучшая его часть.

– Тогда почему ты здесь один?

– А что мне делать с остальными? Теперь, когда Куан Чи нет, их держит вместе общая ненависть к Рейдену. У меня её нет. У меня вообще ничего больше нет, кроме этой пародии на жизнь. 

– Ерунда, – криомант шагнул вперёд и протянул другу ладонь. – Я знаю, что ты остался моим другом.

– Ты в этом уверен? – вкрадчиво спросил эненра, телепортируясь за спину гостя.

– Да, – твёрдый ответ, Саб-Зиро даже не пытается обернуться. Доверяет. 

– Допустим, – эненра медленно обошёл его вокруг, останавливаясь в шаге напротив. – Что такого страшного случилось в Земном царстве, чтобы ты через столько лет вспомнил про меня? 

– Прости, – криомант опустил взгляд. – Я должен был прийти раньше. 

– Забудь, – Смоук только отмахнулся. – Так что произошло?

– Новая охота на ведьм. Экзальтированные толпы, священники у руля, инквизиция. В общем, полное Средневековье. Мне нужна помощь. Твоя помощь.

– И в связи с этим ты хочешь притащить на Землю демона. Забавно.

– Ты не…

– Увы, друг мой. Я именно демон. Хорошо. Допустим, я соглашусь. Как ты себе это представляешь? Кроме тебя меня явно никто там не ждёт. Кроме того, жизнь мне даёт тёмная энергия Нереальности, и я не знаю, сколько мне удастся прожить вне этого места. 

– Я найду способ, – приблизившись, Саб-Зиро крепко обнял друга. – Я не отпущу тебя. Только не теперь, когда наконец могу всё исправить.

Смоук слабо усмехнулся.

– Как был Тундрой, так ей и остался. Что ж, я, кажется, не помню, чтобы отрекался от Лин Куэй. Приказывай, грандмастер. 

Совершенно внезапно, эненра с коротким стоном потерял сознание, буквально повиснув на руках друга. Сарина отбросила деревянный предмет, использованный в качестве дубинки, и мило улыбнулась.

– Зачем ты это сделала?

– Тебе же сказали. Он не сможет долго жить в Земном царстве. Ты ведь не захочешь видеть медленно умирающего демона, имеющего облик твоего друга? Нужно возвратить ему жизнь. Я это могу. Отойди.

Демонесса аккуратно устроилась прямо на земле, поджав ноги под себя, и положила засветившиеся тёмным пурпуром ладони на грудь эненры. Наклонилась и тихим, почти интимным шёпотом начала читать заклинание. В воздухе ощутимо похолодало. Тёмное облако медленно и словно нехотя сползло с кожи Смоука. Тот глубоко вздохнул и поморщился. 

Саб-Зиро воспользовался привычным, хотя и подзабытым за прошедшие годы, методом – уложил друга на свои колени и положил холодные ладони на лоб.

– Всё, – Сарина устало выдохнула. – Он скоро должен очнуться. А мне придётся удалиться, чтобы восстановить силы. Иначе я могу потерять человеческий облик, а мне бы этого не хотелось.

– Ты не хочешь пойти с нами? 

– Ты серьёзно? – демонесса удивлённо покосилась на собеседника. – Что мне делать на Земле?

– А что тебе делать здесь одной?

– Не знаю, – она пожала плечами. – Я ведь демон. Здесь мой дом, – Сарина помолчала. – Лучше мне действительно сейчас уйти. Я подумаю над твоим предложением, но не обещаю, что приму его. Но всё равно – спасибо. 

Демонесса удалилась. А вскоре Смоук открыл глаза, в которых демонически-алые зрачки сменились живыми светло-карими. Первым, что он произнёс, было:

– Ты придурок, знаешь? Нельзя же, чёрт возьми, так рисковать! 

– Знаю, – грандмастер спокойно кивнул. – Пошли домой.


	3. Сборы в дорогу

_Сколько ещё идти –  
Искать верный след.  
Может, в конце пути  
Есть всё-таки Свет!_

_(с) Ария «Чёрный квадрат»_

Смоук исправно носился по территории Храма-убежища, разбираясь с возникающими проблемами, улаживая зарождающиеся конфликты и составляя компанию одиноким. Напуганным и оторванным от привычного образа жизни – а многие из беженцев бросили дома и семьи даже в других странах – людям было плевать на окружающую собеседника ауру дыма, лишь бы просто был кто-то, кто выслушал.

Но о себе, своих желаниях и воспоминаниях эненра упорно молчал, несмотря на то, что Саб-Зиро не раз и не два пытался вывести его на откровенный разговор, чем-то помочь. Но Смоук только отшучивался или попросту удирал, сославшись на очередную требующую его внимания проблему. Криомант уже начинал задумываться о правильности своего поступка, хотя никто ещё не сказал ни слова против присутствия эненры в клане. 

Каждый вечер Смоук послушно приходил в покои грандмастера пить чай. Напиток этот он терпеть не мог, отдавая предпочтение кофе, но как раз его в Лин Куэй не было. Приходилось пить то, что есть. Ведь криоманту его компания была ещё нужнее, чем остальным. 

В невеликой по размерам комнатке, обставленной в весьма спартанском стиле – Смоука так и подмывало повесить на окно занавески в цветочек, чтобы она не была такой подчёркнуто-правильной – было не так уж много горизонтальных поверхностей. Эненра с дымящейся чашкой устроился на подоконнике, прислонился затылком к холодному стеклу и прикрыл глаза.

– Смоук, ты…

– Я не хочу об этом говорить. Просто – не хочу. Ты ведь тоже прекрасно знаешь, каково это – когда тобой что-то управляет. Я с тобой – ты ведь этого хотел. А остальное неважно, – эненра отхлебнул остывший чай. 

– Неважно?

– Именно так, – Смоук спокойно кивнул. – Я живой, пусть немного не так, как раньше, я здесь, и со мной всё в порядке. И у нас есть более насущные дела, чем сидеть здесь и играть в психоаналитику. Кстати, к нам гости, – эненра отставил чашку и спрыгнул с подоконника.

Одновременно откуда-то со стороны входа в Храм послышался яростный крик Фрост. 

Смоук за счёт телепортов быстрее добрался до места предполагаемой драки. И еле успел перехватить молодую и слишком гордую криомантку поперёк груди, прижав руки к телу, вынуждая пригасить уже развёрнутую силу.

– Малышка, очень невежливо нападать на гостей, приходящих через парадный вход, – рискнув убрать одну руку, эненра отвесил девушке несильный щелбан. Кивнул гостю. – Приветствую, мастер Хасаши. Что привело вас в Лин Куэй?

Япония – консервативная, отгороженная от большого мира океаном, спокойная Япония – почти не была затронута этим религиозным сдвигом. Саб-Зиро даже думал переправить клан туда, но местные ниндзя вряд ли были бы рады Лин Куэй, и от идеи пришлось отказаться. 

– Прошу прощения за вторжение. Я не предупредил о себе, – Скорпион церемонно поклонился – больше грандмастеру, наконец добравшемуся до места стычки. – Такеда уже давно не выходил на связь. Я беспокоюсь.

– Как это относится к нам?

– На связь с отцом – тоже. А к вам стекаются все, кого потревожила нынешняя ситуация. Я подумал, вы можете что-то знать. Видимо, ошибся. Я немедленно удалюсь.

– В этом нет нужды, – через распахнутые храмовые ворота прошёл ещё один гость. На этот раз – званый, хоть и неожиданный. – Вертолёт специального отряда приземлился в четверти мили к западу отсюда.

– Сарина! – отпустив недовольную криомантку, Смоук крепко обнял демонессу. – Хорошо, что ты пришла. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Саб-Зиро ощутил во рту неприятную горечь. Его помощи друг не попросил.

– Смоук, найди, где разместить наших гостей. Личные проблемы решать будешь потом.

– При всём уважении, грандмастер, но когда эта проблема станет общественной, решать её будет уже поздно, – впрочем, это Смоук пробормотал так тихо, что вряд ли кто-то расслышал. – Так, второй этаж почти весь занят. На третьем много детей, военных они испугаются… Сарина, хочешь побыть няней? Ты красивая, дети к тебе потянутся.

– Не думаю, что для детей будет полезно общество демона.

– А ты не думай, – эненра ухмыльнулся. Идея ему нравилась. – Идём.

Смоук утащил демонессу прочь. А буквально через несколько минут в Храм ввалилась запыхавшаяся четвёрка спасителей мира. В очередной раз.

– Просим… прощения за вторжение, грандмастер, – тяжело дыша, проговорила Кэсси. – У нас… рация сломалась, и… посадка была не из лучших.

– Что произошло? – два вопроса слились в один, а в глазах и Саб-Зиро, и Скорпиона поселилось совершенно одинаковое беспокойство.

– А ну брысь! – рассерженной кошкой зашипел вернувшийся Смоук. – Начальники, чтоб вас… Дайте детям хоть отдышаться сначала, – эненра бережно придержал за плечи пошатывающуюся от усталости девушку. Слишком хорошо было заметно, что они давно уже не спали нормально. Кейдж дёрнулась, пытаясь гордо вывернуться, но махнула рукой. – Идите за мной, я провожу в ваши комнаты. Сначала отдых, потом все разговоры. 

– У нас… в вертолёте… два десятка человек. Кого удалось вытащить… Некоторым нужна помощь.

– Разберёмся, – эненра кивнул, принимая информацию к сведению. – А сейчас идём. 

– Кажется, твой друг позволяет себе слишком многое? – в опустевшем коридоре слова Ханзо прозвучали особенно громко.

– Да, за ним такое случается, – Саб-Зиро кивнул и позволил себе усталый вздох. – Чаю?

Почти два часа спустя, когда отряд немного привёл себя в порядок, принял душ и лёгкий ужин, серьёзный разговор всё-таки состоялся. Хотя Смоук с подозрительно пробивающимся в голосе рычанием настаивал, что им нужно хоть немного поспать, даже он понимал, что новости могут быть вообще безотлагательными. 

Все новоприбывшие расположились в главном зале. Саб-Зиро решил не изображать бесстрастного руководителя, устроившись на ступеньках перед троном. 

– Итак, что вы здесь делаете? – криомант внимательно смотрел на командира маленького отряда.

– А мы дезертировали, – Кэсси пожала плечами так легко, словно не признавалась в тягчайшем военном преступлении. – Наше руководство сдало инквизиторам всю базу данных по людям с паранормальными способностями. С нами вместе. Мы решили не дожидаться репрессий и свалить. По дороге прихватили, кого успели. Но в этой базе очень многие. И… там всё. Способности, слабости, место жительства… Это просто катастрофа…

Смоук, до сих пор наматывающий бесполезные круги по залу, вдруг остановился.

– Это значит, что нам больше нельзя сидеть, сложа руки, – судя по тону, эненра давно всё решил и только ждал подходящего момента. – Сколько можно просто ждать тех, кто сюда доберётся? А сколькие из них уже погибли по дороге? И сколькие вообще не знают, что им могут помочь? Пройдёмся по этому же списку и спасём, кого сможем. 

– Это слишком опасно.

Смоук невесело рассмеялся. И не он один.

– А жить вообще опасно. Ребята, уступите один комм и доступ к базе. Сам справлюсь. 

– Смоук, не дури. Я не сказал “нет”, – Саб-Зиро испугался по-настоящему. Эненра был в достаточной степени отчаянным, чтобы действительно сбежать воевать в одиночку. А приказать ему остаться и не подвергать себя опасности криомант бы не смог. Да он бы и не послушался. – Но нужно всё тщательно обдумать и подготовиться, а не внезапно срываться неизвестно куда. А сейчас все идут спать. Это приказ. 

Кивнув, Смоук медленно направился к выходу из зала. Вскоре рядом с грандмастером осталась только Сарина.

– Ты хотела о чём-то поговорить? – криомант устало потёр виски. Нужно пойти тоже отдохнуть. Завтра придётся удовлетворять план Смоука, иначе есть риск потерять друга. К тому же… он прав. Тех, кто ни в чём не виноват, нужно спасать.

– У меня есть два вопроса. Первый: в качестве кого я здесь нахожусь? 

– В качестве гостя и друга. Если захочешь, могу зачислить в клан, но честное слово, сейчас я даже текст присяги не вспомню. Второй вопрос?

– Простое любопытство. Я заметила, что Смоук может позволить себе куда больше, чем рядовой член клана. Любой руководитель не стал бы терпеть такую вольность. Вы партнёры?

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – вздрогнул криомант. Сон резко прошёл. 

– Ну, вы оба мужчины, так что совместного потомства быть не может. Но, насколько я знаю, людей, как и демонов, это не особенно останавливает. 

Саб-Зиро надолго завис, думая, что ответить. Можно, конечно, не отвечать, сказать, что это не её дело. Но Сарина не похожа на того, кто будет задавать столь личные вопросы из праздного любопытства. Зачем-то же ей это надо. 

Некстати разбуженная память услужливо подсунула воспоминание из такого далёкого сейчас прошлого. Вздрагивающие под его ладонями узкие плечи и окутывающая с головой аура дыма. Уткнувшийся куда-то в его шею Смоук тихо матерится, перемежая слова короткими злыми всхлипами, потому что только что едва сумел сбежать от подонков, пытавшихся его изнасиловать. Отсутствие в Лин Куэй женщин не всегда шло на благо. 

Хотел бы он быть причиной подобного состояния друга? Однозначно нет. Смоук всегда доверял ему, и разрушить это доверие неосторожным словом или действием совсем не хотелось. Даже если принять во внимание, что он ни за что не стал бы причинять другу боль… Криоманты не умеют любить. До сих пор это было аксиомой. Но своим вопросом Сарина подвергла эту аксиому сомнению. Любил ли он эненру? Да – как друга или даже брата. Но интимные отношения, всё же, это несколько иное.

– Нет, – наконец твёрдо ответил криомант, поняв, что молчание затягивается, а демонесса с интересом наблюдает за малейшими изменениями в его лице. – Мы друзья. И всё.

– Как знаешь, – Сарина кивнула, не настаивая, и пошла к выходу. – Тебе необходимо выспаться, – дружески посоветовала она. – Выглядишь ужасно. 

***  
Войдя в главный зал на следующее утро, Саб-Зиро обнаружил там уже собравшуюся компанию, настолько увлечённую изучением предоставленных отрядом Кейдж списков, что грандмастера никто даже не заметил. Однако стоило ему по возможности бесшумно подобраться к – вроде как – подчинённым, Смоук зевнул и, не глядя, протянул ему чашку свежезаваренного чая.

– Доброе утро, грандмастер. Присоединяйся. 

– Что надумали? – поленившись проводить репрессии, криомант приложился к чашке. 

– Что имеет смысл разделиться на группы и поделить участки, на которых искать членов вот этого самого списка. Так и мы внимания меньше привлечём, и с людьми договориться проще будет. Они ведь наверняка напуганы и не поверят первому встречному. Пока наши физиономии не фигурируют на плакатах «Их разыскивает инквизиция» для всех мы – опасные чужаки, которым нельзя верить. 

– Разумно, – Саб-Зиро кивнул. – И, как я понимаю, ждать больше никто не намерен. Значит, выступаем. Кассандра, своим отрядом распорядишься сама, кто с кем и куда пойдёт. Сарина, тебе лучше остаться здесь. 

– Я понимаю, – спокойно кивнула демонесса. 

– Я пойду с мастером, – подала голос Фрост.

– Нет, – Смоук широко ухмыльнулся, явно задумав какую-то пакость. – С твоим мастером пойду я. А малышка Фрост пойдёт с Ханзо.


	4. Осколки льда

_Огненный шар коснулся воды,  
Океану доверив свой сон.  
Звёзд ещё нет, близок час темноты –  
Синей дымкой укрыт горизонт._

_(с) Ария «Феникс»_

Завтрак прошёл в гробовом молчании. Фрост метала гневные взгляды в сторону безмятежного эненры, Ханзо сохранял невозмутимость. Японцу, по большому счёту, не было разницы, с кем делить миссию – он считал, что справился бы и один, при этом прекрасно понимая, что одному ему никто идти не позволит. А то, что взбалмошная ледяная девчонка пыталась его убить – у неё в любом случае это бы не вышло. Саб-Зиро качал головой и невесело размышлял о том, что будет делать, если ученицу ему вернут в виде хорошо прожаренного бифштекса.

В качестве “пробы сил” решили собрать оставшихся в Америке паранормов. Благо, оставалось их там не так много – часть уже перебралась в Лин Куэй самостоятельно, часть привез отряд Кейдж, о части не знало даже правительство, а значит, и встретиться с ними можно было только случайно. И те, кто попал в базу, жили в четырёх городах – как раз поровну разделиться. Техники Лин Куэй починили вертолёт специального отряда, и им вполне можно было воспользоваться для перелёта. 

Добираясь до средства передвижения, Саб-Зиро тихонько отозвал друга в сторону.

– Смоук, что ты творишь? Я закрываю глаза на многочисленные нарушения субординации – в конце концов, ты никогда не следовал правилам, а я меньше всего хочу быть тем, кто тебя в чём-то ограничивает... Но Фрост и Скорпион? Они же поубивают друг друга!

– Расслабься, – невозмутимо посоветовал эненра. – Во-первых, ты сам считаешь, что малышке нужно научиться выдержке. Ты ей потакаешь – и не спорь! – поэтому ничего не получается. А Ханзо японец, терпение у него в крови. Даже если погоняет немного, Фрост это пойдёт на пользу. И во-вторых, доверить тебя кому-то из них я не могу. Признай – несмотря на всю дипломатию, ты всё ещё мечтаешь оторвать ему голову за брата. А малышка ещё слишком неопытна для такой миссии. 

– Почему ты постоянно так её называешь? Фрост совершеннолетняя.

– Ага, только я старше её лет на двадцать как минимум, – Смоук усмехнулся. – И потом, ей это нравится. Иначе в меня давно запустили бы чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Давай-ка догоним остальных, пока не пришлось добираться до другого континента пешком. 

Оказавшись на борту, эненра первым делом посовещался о чём-то с Кэсси и обернулся к остальным. 

– На случай встречи с инквизиторами. Лучше бегите. В бой не вступать ни в коем случае. Даже поцарапать их нельзя. 

– Почему? – первое возмущение, что логично, исходило от Фрост.

– Потому что единственное, что мы можем делать в сложившейся ситуации – ждать. Обычных людей всегда было и будет больше, чем нас. И в первую очередь, защищаться будут их интересы. Они напуганы, озлоблены, и ими очень легко управлять, показывая якобы виноватых. Мастер Хасаши, вам ведь, как никому другому, известно, что они сейчас чувствуют. Но люди всё же в большинстве своём разумны. Если удастся убедить их, что мы не несём угрозы – это прекратится. Не завтра, не в один миг, но люди поймут, что у них есть другие важные дела, кроме как истреблять тех, кто лишь совсем немного от них отличается. Если мы будем сопротивляться – это война, и она не прекратится, пока угроза не исчезнет. Вместе с нами. Но если показать, что мы никого не трогаем и просто хотим жить – рано или поздно найдутся те, кто остановит геноцид. Но только это должны быть сами люди. 

– Значит, ни одного шанса.

– Так, а вот пессимизм отставить. Надежда есть всегда. И именно её мы сейчас будем обеспечивать тем, кого найдём. 

***  
Железная птица (нет, Ханзо, конечно, знал, что такое вертолёт, просто иногда его тянуло на индейско-средневековые эвфемизмы) оставила их на пятачке выжженной земли – очевидно, это было что-то вроде поля, но недавно произошёл пожар – неподалёку от небольшого промышленного городка, где жили те двое, кого надо было найти – парень-пирокинетик (какая ирония) и самая настоящая ведьма.

Скорпион покосился на стоящую рядом девчонку, подчёркнуто его игнорировавшую, и улыбнулся. По Фрост было ясно видно, чья она ученица. Те же упрямо сведённые брови, взгляд в стиле “живым врагу не дамся” и периодически возникающие возле пальцев снежинки, мгновенно тающие в горячем летнем воздухе. Японец покачал головой. Её синие волосы и губы – интересно, это помада или действительно цвет кожи? – гарантированно будут привлекать лишнее внимание. 

– Пойдём, – позвал Ханзо, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно, чтобы нельзя было усмотреть и намёка на тень повелительного тона. – Чем быстрее выполним задачу, тем скорее сможем друг от друга отвязаться.

Девчонка гордо фыркнула и двинулась в сторону города. 

Городок был… ничего особенного. Тесный, грязноватый, с обилием неформальной молодёжи столь ярких расцветок, что рябило в глазах. Во всяком случае, Фрост на их фоне выглядела совершенно обычной. Может быть, в центре и сохранился какой-нибудь островок зелени в виде запылённого городского парка, но их интересовали обшарпанные невзрачные окраины.

Заметив приближающуюся к ним компанию подростков откровенно бандитского вида, Скорпион вздохнул. И так ясно, что сейчас будет, а воевать с теми, кому на вид не больше пятнадцати, не хотелось. Много возни, проблем в случае, если их заметят местные, и потеря драгоценного времени. В конце концов, детская преступность – забота полиции этого города, а не залётного японского ниндзя. 

– Фрост, идём в другую сторону. Лучше с ними не встречаться.

– Боишься? – презрительно протянула девчонка, не глядя в сторону опасности. – Эти сосунки даже сделать ничего не успеют.

– Нет, – терпеливо, как маленькой, объяснил японец. – Не боюсь. Но это дети – это раз, а с детьми воевать у меня привычки нет. Два – это местные жители, и если кто-то из соседей вызовет полицию, проблемы в первую очередь будут у нас. И три – твой мастер просил лишнее внимание не привлекать, – Ханзо надеялся, что хотя бы упоминание учителя девушку остановит, если на все остальные пункты ей плевать. 

Фрост, наконец, кивнула – хотя и с видом, будто делает огромное одолжение – и повернулась в сторону здания стоявшего рядом завода. Поэтому брошенная одним из подростков фраза прилетела ей уже в спину.

– Эй, малышка, бросай этого узкоглазого и иди к нам. 

Смоук, очевидно, был прав в своих суждениях. На “малышку” от незнакомого малолетки криомантка вскипела мгновенно. Ханзо даже сделать ничего не успел, как она ледяным подкатом оказалась в гуще противников и сломала кому-то нос. Подумав о том, что ему будет очень невесело доказывать Саб-Зиро, что его ученицу поцарапал не он, Скорпион с тяжёлым вздохом и еле слышным ругательством направился к драке, пока она не успела перерасти в поножовщину. Несколькими достаточно жёсткими ударами раскидал тех, кто мешался под ногами, поймал и взвалил на плечо разошедшуюся девчонку и почти бегом направился прочь. Подростки, вопившие за спиной что-то нецензурно-угрожающее, были меньшим злом по сравнению с грядущими возможными проблемами.

– Что тебе стоило не обращать внимания на идиотов? Поорали бы и отстали. А теперь придётся тратить время, чтобы от них отвязаться. 

– Пусти! – рычанию в голосе девчонки позавидовал бы огнедышащий дракон.

– И не подумаю, – не сбавляя скорости, Ханзо перехватил руки криомантки, чтобы не получить заряд льда в лоб. – Ещё раз воспользуешься криокинезом – и вся округа будет в курсе, кто мы. Лучше помолчи и подумай над своим поведением.

– Сволочь! Трус! Придурок! 

– Помолчи! – уже раздражённо оборвал японец, награждая "пленницу" смачным хлопком по заднице. Девчонка оскорблённо заткнулась – хотя вряд ли надолго – и стало наконец слышно, в каком направлении бегут преследователи. 

Похоже, детки пытались взять их в кольцо, то ли загнать в какое-то им известное место. Всё же, это была их территория, которую они знали, а пришельцы могли рассчитывать только на интуицию и удачу. 

Конечно, легко можно было бы с ними расправиться. Что могла сделать кучка подростков против тренированного убийцы? Да ничего, по сути, разве что пару синяков успели бы поставить. Но это просто неприлично – использовать боевой опыт на детях. Разве что в совсем крайнем случае, если будет угроза жизни. А пока лучше не связываться.

Ханзо свернул в сторону завода. Осыпающееся заброшенное здание никем не охранялось, и внутри наверняка несложно найти какой-нибудь тёмный уголок, чтобы отсидеться. Подростки нетерпеливы, им скоро надоест их искать, и можно будет вернуться к выполнению задания.

Внутри было темно и пыльно. Пищали грызуны, поскрипывало что-то под потолком. Попробовав ногой дырявые перекрытия пола, Ханзо со вздохом признал, что двойного веса они не выдержат, и аккуратно поставил Фрост на ноги. Отобрал ледяной кинжал, который девчонка тут же попыталась в него воткнуть, и знаками и злым шёпотом – слишком хорошая была в бывшем цеху акустика – объяснил необходимость перебраться на другую сторону, к чему-то, напоминающему подсобку. Криомантка быстрым шагом пошла в её сторону… Ханзо только и успел, что покрепче прижать её к себе и сгруппироваться, как перекрытия с громким треском провалились вниз. 

В подвале было темно. Не так, как на первом этаже – там было просто темно, но с улицы сквозь дыры в стене и потолке пробивался какой-никакой свет, а в подвале царил кромешный мрак, не разгоняемый ничем. В таких местах легко нафантазировать наличие чудовища или призрака, но скорее всего им окажутся очень голодные крысы.

– Ханзо…

Ого. Ему это просто кажется из-за звона в ушибленной голове или в голосе упрямой девчонки действительно пробивается страх? 

– Эй…

Наверняка она сейчас красочно представляет, как будет отчитываться своему мастеру. Если тот, конечно, её найдёт. Скорпион открыл глаза и попробовал улыбнуться.

– Я в порядке. Вроде бы. 

В темноте послышался облегчённый вздох. 

Ханзо осторожно сел. Кожу на виске стянула засыхающая кровь, но после тщательного ощупывания там оказалась лишь неглубокая царапина. Пошарив по карманам, ниндзя отыскал фонарик, и темноту прорезал узкий голубоватый луч. 

Криомантка выглядела помятой и взлохмаченной, но целой, если не считать ссадины на щеке. Японец покачал головой. Женщины всегда слишком болезненно относятся к своей внешности. Даже его жена, хоть и была из крестьянской семьи и знала, что он выбрал её не за внешность, всегда расстраивалась из-за таких вот неопасных травм, считая, что они делают её некрасивой. 

– Ты как? Голова не кружится? Ничего не сломала?

Фрост отрицательно помотала головой, неосознанно придвигаясь ближе к источнику освещения. Как видно, и правда нафантазировала себе невесть что, пока он валялся в отключке. А может, просто темноты боялась. Ханзо поводил фонариком по сторонам, думая, как придётся выбираться. 

К счастью, неподалёку имелась лестница. Обветшалый и на вид довольно ненадёжный, но всё же путь наверх. И хорошо, что им повезло упасть рядом, а не прямо на неё – тогда точно бы костей не собрали. 

– Не бойся, сейчас попробуем подняться наверх. Только теперь я пойду первым. 

Девушка послушно кивнула, поднимаясь. И даже не попыталась огрызнуться. Интересно. 

Скорпион осторожно встал на первую ступеньку. Вроде крепкая, но за ней идёт ещё штук двадцать её товарок, и с каждым шагом опасность будет возрастать. Надо бы подстраховать девочку. Ему-то уже слегка всё равно, а малышке ещё жить и жить. 

Поднявшись ещё на пару ступенек, Ханзо обернулся и предложил девушке руку, будучи в полной уверенности, что она откажется, да ещё и скажет что-нибудь дерзкое. В принципе, он и сам понимал, что подниматься по узкой лестнице, взявшись за руки – не самый удобный вариант перемещения. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, Фрост неуверенно взялась за его пальцы. Ладошка у криомантки оказалась совсем маленькой и ожидаемо холодной. Ханзо бережно сжал её и повёл девушку наверх, внимательно проверяя каждую ступеньку. 

Наверху, за исключением красующейся теперь в полу гигантской дыры, ничего не изменилось. 

– Куда теперь? - девушка выглядела спокойно, но в глазах ещё мелькали отголоски пережитого страха и что-то, похожее на уважение. 

Неожиданно даже для себя, Ханзо осторожно привлёк её к себе и ласково погладил по волосам. 

– Испугалась?

– Ещё чего! – криомантка резко вывернулась из его рук, но отходить не решилась. Так и стояла вплотную, упершись в его грудь кулаком. – Нечего руки распускать! 

Ханзо улыбнулся. Теперь он точно был уверен, что девочка в порядке. 

– Выходим отсюда и идём искать, кого надо.


	5. Первые попытки

_Голос грозы затерян в горах,  
Где проходят границы веков.  
Время тревог тонет в древних снегах –  
До рассвета ещё далеко._

_(с) Ария «Феникс»_

Всласть потянувшись, Смоук усмехнулся.

– Совсем как в старые добрые времена. Только мы вдвоём, куча врагов, и задание, которое обязательно надо выполнить.

– Где ты здесь видишь врагов? – Саб-Зиро обвёл ладонью безлюдную местность. Неподалёку виднелась крыша фермы, на которой жил тот, за кем они пришли. 

– Они гипотетические, – фыркнув, эненра сунул руки в карманы серой куртки. Саб-Зиро с удивлением поймал себя на мысли, что простая гражданская одежда идёт другу куда больше формы Лин Куэй. – Не будь занудой, Тундра. Хочешь, воспринимай это как свидание. 

Вздрогнув, криомант с опаской покосился на друга, но по нему никогда нельзя было понять, шутит он или говорит всерьёз. 

– А что? Врагов, как ты сам видишь, поблизости не наблюдается, тишина, природа, умиротворение. Чем не картинка для романтической прогулки под луной? 

– Например, тем, что сейчас день и луны не видно. 

– Нет, всё-таки ты невыносим, – Смоук сокрушённо покачал головой. – Как можно всё понимать настолько буквально? Идём. Быстро договоримся с парнем и отправимся вызволять твою обожаемую ученицу из лап злого и страшного Скорпиона. 

– Смоук, ты что… обиделся? 

Впрочем, вряд ли. Раньше, если эненра действительно обижался, то несколькими короткими телепортами удирал вперёд, предоставляя другу право догонять и вымаливать прощение. Сейчас же просто молча плёлся рядом. И вообще… должен же он был за прошедшее время хоть немного повзрослеть? 

– Смоук?

– Нет, – наконец мрачно отозвался эненра. – Я просто плохо себя контролирую. Паршиво, но к тебе отношения не имеет. Не бери в голову. Это только мои проблемы. 

– Я могу помочь? 

– Нет. Ты – не сможешь. Не обижайся, друг мой, это просто не в твоих силах. Неважно. Давай займёмся делом. 

По бокам ровной просёлочной дороги тянулись островки полевых цветов, в воздухе стоял их сладкий запах – настолько густой, что казалось, можно его потрогать. В траве стрекотал одинокий кузнечик. Крыша фермы потихоньку, но неуклонно приближалась. 

Прислушавшись к чему-то впереди, Смоук метнулся в сторону, сдёрнув грандмастера за собой. На том месте, где они только что стояли, земля буквально вскипела от автоматной очереди.

– Тёплый приём, – усмехнулся эненра. – Похоже, молодой человек в курсе, что за ним должны прийти. Или уже приходили. 

Хозяин фермы, крепкий загорелый парень, «Джон Рид, двадцать пять лет, потомственный фермер, не женат, способность – телекинез», обнаружился сидящим на воротах фермы с автоматом в руках и ещё двумя в воздухе рядом. Оценив перспективу, Смоук заставил криоманта остановиться в отдалении от фермы, возле дуба с мощным стволом. 

– Стой здесь. На открытом месте, но если что – ныряй за дерево, от очереди должно защитить. Надеюсь, снайперской винтовки у него нет. Я попробую с ним поговорить. 

– Это опасно.

– Да. Но у меня шансов уклониться больше. 

Повернувшись к стрелку, эненра медленно пошёл вперёд, показывая открытые пустые ладони. Убедившись, что фермер чуть расслабился, шагнул назад, исчезая в облаке дыма, и возник уже рядом со стрелком, удобно устроившись на том же бревне, что и он. 

– Молодой человек, нехорошо встречать гостей автоматной очередью. Для начала и поговорить бы можно. 

Придержав дёрнувшегося фермера за локоть, чтобы не свалился с бревна, Смоук вежливо подождал, пока до него дойдёт. 

– Вы… не из этих? 

– Если под “этими” вы подразумеваете товарищей, размахивающих огнём и мечом во имя веры, то да – мы из противоположного лагеря.

Джон вздохнул. Подумал ещё минуту и кивнул.

– Хорошо. Заходите. Поговорим спокойно. 

Улыбнувшись, Смоук махнул грандмастеру рукой и спрыгнул во двор.

Жилой дом был совсем небольшим. Приземистое основательное двухэтажное строение на пять комнат. Очевидно, семья всегда была немногочисленная, а теперь здесь и вовсе жил один Джон. Фермер провёл гостей на маленькую кухоньку, щёлкнул тумблером электрического чайника. Разлил кипяток по трём чашкам.

– Ну рассказывайте, зачем пожаловали.

Смоук с наслаждением втянул запах кофе. Растворимого, но всё же. 

– Мы – Лин Куэй. Клан защитников Земного царства. На данный момент – последний приют для всех, кто обладает необычными способностями. В руки инквизиторов недавно попала база данных по таким, как мы. Способности, имена, место жительства… Мы пытаемся сыграть на опережение и дать убежище тем, кто виноват только в том, что не родился обычным человеком. 

– А, видимо, это о вас мне рассказывала Дженни. Что вроде есть где-то в горах крепость, где принимают таких, как мы. Только я к вам не пойду.

– Почему? – Смоук с интересом склонил голову к плечу. В словах фермера была твёрдая уверенность в принятом решении. 

Джон пожал плечами.

– Не хочу прятаться. Потом, у меня дом, кукуруза взошла. Разорят ведь. А если придут – у меня есть, чем ответить. Убивать никого не собираюсь, но и покорной овечкой не буду. 

– Ну и хорошо, – эненра кивнул и поднялся. – Спасибо за кофе, Джон. Если передумаешь – мы всегда тебя примем. Тундра, пошли. Здесь наша помощь не требуется. 

***  
Кэсси в который раз с тоской посмотрела на отключённый телефон. Отец наверняка места себе не находит от беспокойства. А маму волнует только факт дезертирства. Соня Блэйд слишком посвящена военной службе, чтобы заметить в дочери что-то ещё, кроме отличного солдата. После того как отца исцелили от влияния Шиннока, родители снова стали соблюдать свой вежливый нейтралитет. За ними наверняка следят, и позвонить значило раскрыть своё местонахождение. Нельзя подвергать всех такой опасности. 

– С ними всё будет нормально, – сидящий рядом Кун Джин осторожно достал аппарат из её слишком крепко стиснутых пальцев. – Генерала Блейд высоко ценит командование, а твой отец до сих пор кумир миллионов. Их не отдадут. 

– Ты уверен, что мы не зря здесь торчим?

Пара сидела в городском парке на лавочке под раскидистым столетним дубом. Практически безлюдный парк явно не пользовался успехом у горожан, и Кейдж нервничала, считая, что они слишком привлекают внимание, изображая тут полувлюблённых голубков, которым плевать на окружающее запустение. 

– Уверен. Она каждый день гуляет по этой дорожке сорок минут. Это самый простой способ поговорить вдали от лишних ушей. Если только нас не опередили. Об этом мы узнаем минут через десять, если девушка так и не появится. 

Анна Смит, двадцати двух лет со способностью менять агрегатное состояние неорганики, жила словно запрограммированный робот. Подъём в шесть ноль-ноль, зарядка, холодный душ, завтрак ровно тринадцать минут. Появление на остановке за две минуты до прихода автобуса по расписанию. Чёткое выполнение должностных инструкций. И ровно сорок минут прогулки в парке рядом с местом работы во время обеденного перерыва. Было просто очевидно, что настолько предсказуемого человека в сложившейся ситуации нельзя предоставлять самому себе. 

– А вот и она. 

Анна оказалась светловолосой худенькой девчонкой на вид не старше шестнадцати лет. Остановившись посреди дорожки, она помахала им рукой и безбоязненно подошла к лавочке.

– Привет. Вы меня ждёте? 

Кэсси поперхнулась заготовленной фразой и в ужасе покосилась на напарника. Ловушка? Кто-то знал, что они придут и прислал сюда фальшивку? Или просто бывший вор не соизволил предупредить – вообще-то – непосредственного командира о назначенной встрече?

Девушка присела на край лавочки.

– Всё просто. Я живу по графику, которого не скрываю. В это время здесь никогда не бывает людей, кроме меня. И раз тут находятся двое незнакомцев, логично предположить, что пришли они ко мне, но зайти домой постеснялись. Вы кто?

– Друзья. Тебе не стоит оставаться здесь. Это большая удача, что первыми пришли мы, а не инквизиторы. 

– Это правда, – Анна кивнула. – Но мне негде спрятаться. 

– Мы здесь как раз затем, чтобы предложить такое место. 

– Хорошо, – девушка решительно кивнула. – Мне нужно взять отпуск и забрать вещи. 

– Подожди, – Кассандра непонимающе нахмурилась. – Нельзя так доверять первым встречным. Ты же нас совсем не знаешь. Даже имён не спросила.

– Сегодня мне уже пришлось нарушить свой график, потому что меня пытались убить по дороге к автобусной остановке. Сразу, не заговорив. И это не было ограбление.

– Но тогда возвращаться домой тебе нельзя!

– Всё с собой. В кабинете, в шкафу с одеждой. 

– Хорошо, – Джин кивнул. – Я пойду с тобой. На всякий случай. Кэсси, подождёшь нас вон в том кафе на углу? 

Подумав о том, что препирания и выяснение, кто тут старший, на глазах постороннего человека сработают отнюдь не на положительный имидж, Кейдж только кивнула. В самом деле, его воровской опыт может пригодиться в случае, если возникнут непредвиденные обстоятельства, а оставаться одной безопаснее будет в месте скопления людей. 

– Только постарайтесь управиться быстро.


	6. Упущенное время

_Страх появился вслед за тьмой,  
Ужас вцепился в лица...  
Глаза упёрлись в пол, в горле ком.  
Явилась за душой  
Святая Инквизиция  
И тот, кто другом был – стал врагом._

_(с) Ария «Черная легенда»_

Фрост с ним не разговаривала. Похоже, принципиально. Но сидела, прижавшись вплотную и держа за руку. Впрочем, вариантов и не было. В крошечной пыльной кладовке места для двоих категорически не хватало.

Придвинутый к двери тяжёлый прибор невнятного в темноте назначения позволял не опасаться, что мальчишки смогут открыть дверь и обнаружить их здесь. Ханзо бездумно поглаживал холодные тонкие пальчики, прислушиваясь к происходящему снаружи. Скоро уже мелкие бандиты уйдут, и можно будет наконец заняться делом. 

– Можешь включить фонарик? – тихо поинтересовалась криомантка. Видимо, она пыталась задать этот вопрос спокойно, но попытка провалилась. Голос у неё дрожал. 

– Зачем? Ещё с четверть часа, и мы спокойно сможем отсюда выйти. 

Фрост помолчала. Тишина была насупившейся и какой-то отчаянной.

– Я темноты боюсь, – упрямая девчонка наконец призналась в том, о чём он давно уже догадался.

Ханзо позволил себе улыбнуться, пока она не видит. Интересно, в курсе ли Саб-Зиро об этой слабости своей ученицы? Ниндзя щёлкнул переключателем фонарика. Фрост облегчённо выдохнула, придвигаясь ещё ближе к источнику освещения. И к тому, кто держал его в руках. 

– Твой Мастер знает, что ты…

– Нет! – даже не дослушав, возмущённо. – И не смей ему говорить! 

– Попытки казаться круче, чем ты есть, могут тебе же выйти боком, когда из-за своего страха ты не сможешь выполнить задание или помочь товарищу.

– Я уже почти справилась… с этим. Просто… ну, когда ты…

– Просто когда мы навернулись в подвал, как только ты осталась одна в темноте – страх сразу же вернулся. Но ведь сейчас ты не одна, – ниндзя без предупреждения выключил фонарик. 

– Ханзо, – жалобно окликнула девушка всего через несколько мгновений. 

Скорпион не отозвался, внимательно прислушиваясь к тяжёлому частому дыханию. Он начал понимать, что за показной грубостью и резкими движениями Фрост скрывается одинокая напуганная девчушка, отчаянно старающаяся показать, что она сильная и независимая. Показать в первую очередь себе. 

Вот криомантка глубоко, судорожно вздохнула, стараясь успокоиться. Дыхание она контролировала хорошо, оно очень быстро пришло в норму. А вот сердце по-прежнему билось испуганной птахой. Не включая свет, Ханзо медленно и осторожно вытянул свободную руку и коснулся дальнего от себя плеча девушки. Фрост сначала испуганно взвизгнула, а потом перехватила его ладонь и попыталась ударить в ответ. Ниндзя легко перехватил её ладошку – от призрачного прошлого ему осталась способность прилично видеть в темноте. 

– Отлично. Видишь, даже в темноте ты не беспомощна. Ты слышишь моё дыхание, чувствуешь присутствие и знаешь, что можешь действовать в случае опасности. А ещё ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я не затащил бы тебя в место, где есть что-то опасное, – снова включив фонарик, Ханзо поводил лучом по стенам, доказывая, что никого кроме них в каморке нет. – Снаружи уже несколько минут тихо. Думаю, мы можем вернуться к нашему заданию. Но ты будешь держать себя в руках, хорошо? 

Движение воздуха – криомантка резко, отрывисто кивнула. Что ж, можно надеяться, что она хотя бы постарается. Поднявшись, Ханзо налёг на тяжёлый прибор, отделяющий их от выхода. 

Как он и ожидал, детишек поблизости не оказалось. Ниндзя аккуратно отряхнул одежду, посмотрел на спутницу и невольно улыбнулся. Она даже не пыталась отряхнуть застрявшую в волосах паутину или поправить смятую рубашку. Вздохнув, ниндзя притянул её к себе, занявшись этим сам. В первую секунду криомантка поражённо застыла, а потом рванулась так, словно он пытался её по меньшей мере убить. 

– Руки убери! 

– Ты обещала сдерживаться, помнишь? – Ханзо аккуратно выбрал из голубых волос паутину и ошмётки пыли, достал аптечку и обработал царапину на щеке девушки. – Идём. 

– Зачем ты это сделал? 

Ниндзя пожал плечами. 

– Что тебе дал твой учитель? Только боевые навыки? – девушка неуверенно кивнула. Оно и понятно. Криомантов в принципе использовали в случае прямой нужды в их способностях. Посреди города они обычно не нужны, разве что холодильник сломается. – Пообщайся со Смоуком, похоже, он лучше знает, как положено вести себя в социуме. Человек, чья одежда в пыли и паутине, сам по себе привлекает внимание. Нам это совсем не нужно. Кроме полезности своих навыков, ниндзя должен думать также о том, чтобы не отличаться от обычных людей. Тем более теперь. А царапины девушку вообще не украшают. 

– Я Лин Куэй!

Ханзо выразительно опустил взгляд к натянувшим рубашку криомантки округлостям. Спорить со столь очевидным фактом он бы на её месте не стал. Девушка возмущённо фыркнула – вопреки ожиданиям, не попытавшись ударить его за наглость – и пошла к выходу из здания. Улыбнувшись, ниндзя спокойно пошёл следом. Похоже, пребывание в гостях у Лин Куэй обещало быть более интересным, чем он думал. 

***  
Такеда разглядывал типичный многоквартирный дом, в котором жила их цель, внимательно прислушиваясь к фону мыслей жильцов. Он не был так силён, как отец. Такахаши-старший мог бы легко узнать, о чём думают обыватели за каменными стенами. А ему для чтения мыслей нужно как минимум находиться поблизости, а лучше – иметь тактильный контакт с целью. Разве что какой-нибудь сильный всплеск вроде “Спасите, убивают!” воспитанник Скорпиона мог бы услышать отсюда. 

– Чего мы тут встали у всех на виду? – грубовато поинтересовалась Джеки. 

Такеда вздохнул. Когда женщина не получает долгожданный отпуск, она становится совершенно невыносимой. Наверное, мастер Хасаши это знал, поэтому раз за разом отказывал приходящим девушкам во вступлении в Ширай-Рю. После вторжения Шиннока они не успели даже толком залечить полученные раны, а о бассейне и коктейлях с зонтиками тем более можно было не мечтать. 

– Мне это не нравится. 

– Что?

– Всё, – лаконично ответил телепат. – Дом. Задание. Инквизиторы.

– Какие именно? – иронично поинтересовалась Бриггс.

– Которые сейчас выйдут из этой двери, – Такеда наконец понял, что именно смущало его в мыслях жителей.

Не думая ни секунды, Джеки дёрнула его на себя, прижав лопатками к стене, подтянулась и жадно впилась в его губы. Такеда только моргнул, слишком ошеломлённый, чтобы попытаться вырваться или ответить. Дверь распахнулась на всю ширь, выпуская на улицу три широкоплечих фигуры в чёрных рясах и зажатого между ними отчаянно вырывающегося парнишку лет двенадцати. Судя по имеющейся в базе данных фотографии – именно того, кто был им нужен. Опоздали! 

Процессия, ни от кого не таясь и не оглядываясь, направилась вниз по улице. Отцепившись от напарника, Джеки ринулась за ними, Такеда едва успел поймать её за руку.

– Стой! Нам нельзя на них нападать, вспомни.

– Ты предлагаешь отдать им мальчишку? 

– Нет, – Такахаши качнул головой. – Но нужно продумать стратегию.

– Ты их можешь… перегрузить?

– Троих? Нет. Попробуем проследить за ними. Может, удастся помочь ему сбежать, не раскрывая нас. 

Инквизиторы быстро тащили свою жертву по городу, не обращая внимания на окружение и не замечая слежки. Простые люди оборачивались вслед чёрным фигурам, но следовать за ними не решались. Спецназовцам, скрывающимся за углами домов и кронами деревьев, это было только на руку. С каждой пройденной улицей людей становилось всё меньше, жилые дома сменились промзоной. Инквизиторы остановились возле одного из складов. Один из них коротко постучал, дверь склада открылась и кто-то внутри с рук на руки забрал у них мальчишку. Трое, за которыми они следили, развернулись и пошли дальше. 

Такахаши прислушался. От склада веяло страхом.

– Я попробую подобраться ближе и посмотреть. Если что-то пойдёт не так – уходи. Возвращайся к точке сбора.

– Не пори чушь! Спецназ своих не бросает. 

– Мы больше не спецназ, мы сами по себе. 

– Тем более!

– Джеки, – парень аккуратно приподнял её подбородок и перешёл на мысленную речь. – «Пожалуйста, не подвергай себя опасности. Одно дело рисковать жизнью плечом к плечу, и совсем другое – потерять тебя так глупо. А я буду осторожен». 

Не дожидаясь, пока девушка выберет, которое из сбивчивых признаний, просьб и угроз, роящихся в её мыслях, озвучить, Такеда развернулся и пошёл к складу. Так будет лучше. У подготовленного воина Ширай-Рю больше шансов остаться незамеченным. 

Снаружи склад никто не охранял. Странно и подозрительно, но ему это не казалось. От телепата вообще сложно скрыться, так что Такеда был уверен. Все враждебно настроенные личности находились внутри. Телепат покружил вокруг и обнаружил сваленные возле одной из стен ящики. Должно быть, склад ещё недавно функционировал, и пришедшие к власти инквизиторы просто выкинули то, что здесь хранилось. Шаткая гора подбиралась к слуховому оконцу почти у самой крыши. Такахаши кивнул сам себе и начал восхождение. 

На середине горы он споткнулся; почти у самой вершины маленький коробок вывернулся из-под ноги, загрохотав вниз. Такеда замер, изо всех сил прислушиваясь. Убедившись, что на внезапный шум не обратили внимания, приписав его бродячим кошкам, приник к окошку, изучая внутренность склада. 

Внутри было большое помещение, заставленное клетками. Телепат вздрогнул, осознавая, для кого они предназначены. Пока занята была только одна – их мальчишка, свернувшийся в дрожащий комок. Клетка стояла почти в центре. Такахаши покачал головой. Будет непросто вывести его незаметно. Хотя на складе были всего двое: сторож, дремлющий возле двери и широкоплечий парень, комплекцией напоминающий симбионта Тора – палач. А мальчишка перепуган до смерти. Можно попробовать устроить диверсию. 

Такеда перебрал имеющееся снаряжение. Дымовые шашки подойдут. Аккуратно приоткрыв окно, парень проскользнул внутрь, подтянулся на руках и мягко спрыгнул на холодный каменный пол, сразу же скрываясь за колонной. Теперь нужно отвлечь палача. 

Оглядевшись, Такахаши отыскал под потолком неприметный короб, от которого расползались провода – то ли сигнализация, то ли пожарная система. Подойдёт, суметь бы только докинуть. 

Маленький шарик дымовой шашки едва слышно ударился о короб, окутывая его непроглядной завесой дыма. Палач обернулся и, довольно громко выругавшись – наверное, в отсутствие других он отвечал за сохранность здания – пошёл за стоявшей неподалёку лестницей. Такеда вжался в колонну, не дыша. Дождавшись, пока мужчина доберётся до самого верха лестницы и начнёт разгонять дым руками, парень ещё раз убедился, что сторож не проснулся, и кинулся к клетке. Быстро прижал палец к губам, призывая пленника сохранять молчание, и сбил замок. Теперь стоило подумать о том, как отсюда выбраться – верёвки или чего-либо подобного, чтобы подняться к окну, он не захватил, да и времени на это не было. Оставался только один путь. 

Подняв мальчика на руки и крепко прижав к себе, Такеда шепнул:

– Держись, – и со всех ног побежал к единственной двери, молясь лишь о том, чтобы под деревянной обивкой не прятались несколько сантиметров стали. 

Вылетев на улицу в облаке щепок, подгоняемый несущимися вслед проклятиями телепат, не сбавляя скорости, кинулся прочь. Остававшаяся в тени Джеки понятливо кивнула и, подпустив преследователей поближе, ударила по земле заряженной рукавицей. Прошедшая по асфальту ударная волна сбила инквизиторов с ног, позволив оперативникам выиграть время для бегства.

***  
Ханзо в отчаянии покачал головой. Обугленные головёшки на месте жилища пирокинетика говорили сами за себя. От дома не осталось даже стен, только несколько почерневших балок, торчавших словно клыки голодного зверя. От пепелища ещё веяло жаром, должно быть, прошло не более получаса.

– Что здесь произошло? – шёпотом поинтересовалась притихшая Фрост. 

– Он не хотел сдаваться живым, – ниндзя присел рядом с кучкой пепла, напоминающей человеческий силуэт, тихо пробормотал заупокойную молитву. 

– А разве пирокинетик может сгореть?

– Может. Если этого хочет или если не может справиться со своей силой. Судя по обстановке, здесь скорее второй вариант. Никто не успел научить его контролировать это, – японец поднялся, отворачиваясь. – Идём. Нам нечего здесь делать. Может, успеем спасти вторую. 

Ведьма сидела на бревне в тени раскидистого вяза и, не обращая внимания на окружающее, вязала шарфик. Проворно снующие спицы тихонько позвякивали, определённо выводя некий ритм. Рядом лежал объёмный рюкзачок. На вид ей было около тридцати пяти, досье утверждало, что возраст приближается к шестидесяти. 

Заметив их, женщина спрятала вязание в рюкзачок и дружелюбно помахала рукой.

– Нехорошо заставлять старушку ждать, молодые люди. Вы должны были прийти ещё полчаса назад. Я и пирожков к чаю напекла. А теперь всё остыло, и времени чаёвничать нет. Вот сами себе и виноваты, – резво вскочив, ведьма сунула оказавшийся весьма тяжёлым рюкзак в руки Ханзо. – Показывайте дорогу.


	7. Передышка

_Всё началось среди веков –  
Танец вокруг Невесты.  
Она юна, стройна и чиста..._

_(с) Ария «Черная легенда»_

Воссоединение команды и возвращение в Лин Куэй прошло без происшествий. Устроив новоприбывших и поручив спасённого Такедой мальчишку заботам медиков, Смоук с чувством выполненного долга удобно расположился в библиотеке клана, решив скоротать несколько часов за чтением чего-нибудь ненапряжного, вроде сказок. Если Саб-Зиро перетащил сюда библиотеку старого Лин Куэй, то должен был прихватить и тот пухлый потрёпанный томик, который эненра обнаружил ещё мальчишкой. Им всем нужна была небольшая передышка перед следующим рывком. Медлить теперь нельзя – инквизиторы взялись за дело всерьёз. А значит, следующие несколько… дней, недель?... будут наполнены беготнёй и – скорее всего – стычками с врагами. И перед этим следовало хорошенько отдохнуть. 

Примерно через полчаса, когда он успел найти книгу и увлечься чтением, в библиотеку заглянула непривычно тихая Фрост. Девушка сначала просто молча пристроилась в соседнем кресле, а он не стал прогонять, чувствуя, что ей хочется о чём-то поговорить. Давая малышке время собраться с духом и подобрать слова, некоторое время не обращал на неё внимание, и только дочитав до конца главы, аккуратно отложил книгу и вопросительно посмотрел в её сторону. 

– Томаш, – она, похоже, неслабо нервничала, раз называла его настоящим именем, а не клановым прозвищем. Выдохнула, словно собиралась прыгать на глубину. – Мне нужна твоя помощь.

– М? – странно, с чего бы малышка решила обратиться к нему? – Какого рода помощь? 

– Ханзо посоветовал обратиться к тебе. Сказал, ты знаешь, как себя вести… в обществе. 

Вот как. Значит, уже Ханзо. Не Скорпион, не Хасаши. Интересно. Похоже, свести этих двоих и правда было неплохой идеей. Смоук задумался. Вообще-то, за члена высшего общества его бы и слепой не принял. Но тот факт, что Фрост вообще об этом задумалась, уже говорил о многом. 

– Честно сказать, не очень. Я не помню своё детство, а после того как… стал таким… Я, так же как и ты, рос на улицах и кочевал по приютам и лабораториям. Потом был Лин Куэй. Гораздо более жёсткий, чем сейчас. Но я, кажется, понимаю, что он имел в виду. Думаю, дать тебе пару уроков я всё-таки смогу. И для начала, давай поработаем над твоей походкой. 

– А что с ней не так? – мгновенно напряглась девчонка. 

– Всё так, если ты идёшь кого-то убивать. А если мы говорим о мирной жизни, то она должна быть немного иной. Знаешь, идём, – эненра улыбнулся осенившей его идее. – Если ребята согласятся пустить нас в интернет, покажу тебе один фильм. Главное – субтитры найти, вряд ли ты понимаешь русский.

Удивлённая Кэсси уступила им на время свой ноутбук. Смоук покопался в настройках, исключая возможность отследить местоположение подключения, и выбрался в сеть. Не так-то просто найти старый фильм на нужном языке. Но всё же удалось. Фрост приткнулась к его плечу, чтобы удобнее было смотреть. Подумав минутку, эненра решил включить фильм с самого начала, а не один эпизод, как собирался. 

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, – когда по экрану поползли финальные титры, медленно произнесла Фрост. – Что я похожа на эту вот «Мымру»?

– Только по сути. Ты слишком сосредоточена на работе, забывая, что мир многогранен, его можно познавать всю жизнь и не узнать и десятой части. Лин Куэй теперь не такой, как раньше. Можно чувствовать, можно изучать большой мир. Можно быть человеком. Вот и пользуйся этим. Не отказывайся от возможности быть живой. 

– Но Мастер…

– Твоего мастера я возьму на себя, он слова против не скажет. Вот, держи, – эненра снял с полки учебник по этикету. – Начни с этого, а там видно будет. 

Смоук оставил девушку в библиотеке одну, решив перебраться куда-то в более уединённое место. Свою комнату, например.

Ближе к полуночи раздался робкий стук в дверь. Смоук поднял взгляд от книги. На пороге переминалась пунцовая от смущения Фрост. 

– Томаш? Ты ещё не спишь? Слушай, мне ужасно неловко…

– Что? Помочь тебе выбрать кимоно?

– А… как ты…

– Вот уж чего проще нет. Я всю жизнь общаюсь с криомантами. Малышка, у вас всё на лице написано. Завтра с утра сгоняем в какой-нибудь торговый центр. Саба я уговорю.

– Смоук, ты прелесть! – взвизгнув от радости, девчонка чмокнула эненру в щёку.

– И запомни. В отличие от вас, отморозков, моё утро начинается не раньше девяти. 

Назавтра ровно в девять утра Фрост уже нервно переминалась у главных ворот, ловя на себя удивлённые взгляды соклановцев. Смоук появился уже через пять минут, улыбнулся.

– Малышка, девушке положено хоть немного опаздывать. Тем более уговаривать твоего мастера – не самая лёгкая и быстро выполнимая задача. Я, между прочим, еле сумел отвязаться от дюжинного отряда сопровождения.

– Куда мы пойдём? – девушка благополучно пропустила мимо ушей всю тираду. Её просто распирало предвкушение.

– Тундра взял с меня обещание, что уходить далеко и надолго мы не будем. Поэтому добираемся до ближайшего крупного города, там наверняка что-то отыщем.

– А как добираться?

– Элементарно. Спустимся к дороге и поймаем попутку. Идём, малышка, у нас сегодня много дел. 

Воспользовавшись услугами бодрого дедушки с грузовичком, посчитавшего их почему-то братом и сестрой (они не возражали), путники добрались до цивилизации. Покосившись на подпрыгивающую от нетерпения девушку, Смоук направился прямо к ближайшему торговому центру. Эненра специально просил высадить их в торговом квартале, и этих центров здесь было целых три штуки. Хоть в одном наверняка должно оказаться искомое.

Отдел с традиционной японской одеждой обнаружился на втором этаже в закутке, мимо которого одна Фрост, скорее всего, прошла бы. Скептически поглядев на манекен, одетый в лучший выставочный образец – из цветного тяжёлого шёлка, стоивший, как целый самолёт – Смоук решительно отказался от помощи консультантов и подтолкнул девушку к вешалкам. 

– На белое можешь даже не смотреть.

– Почему? 

– Потому что прийти к вдовцу в погребальном саване – не самая удачная шутка. А свадебное пусть жених тебе покупает. На синее тоже. Если хочешь показаться в другом образе, то цвет тоже надо менять, – эненра покопался в ворохе цветных тканей. – За розовое ты меня побьёшь, да? Попробуй вот эти, – нагрузив девушку тремя вариантами, он проводил её в примерочную. – Помощь нужна?

– Нет! – сразу же возмущённо открестилась Фрост.

– Уверена? Японцы сами пользуются услугами помощников.

– А ты и это умеешь?

Эненра пожал плечами.

– Пояс ты точно сама не завяжешь. Пока просто набрось на плечи. Посмотрим, какой цвет тебе больше идёт. 

– Я ни черта в этом не понимаю…

Смоук прислонился к стене примерочной кабинки.

– Малышка, ругательства из уст милой девушки выглядят очень некрасиво. Постарайся сдерживать характер. Во-первых, произведёшь хорошее впечатление на мужчину. Чтобы ты знала, все японцы вежливые и скромные и ценят эти качества, и Ханзо вряд ли далеко от них ушёл. Во-вторых, если перестанешь себя вызывающе вести – будешь привлекать меньше внимания. И в-третьих, твой бедный мастер наконец перестанет мне жаловаться на твоё поведение.

– А ты правда считаешь меня милой? – Фрост любопытно высунулась из-за занавески.

Смоук в первую очередь оценил нежно-сиреневую юкату с узором из более тёмных хризантем. А уже потом легонько щёлкнул девушку по любопытному носу.

– Это ты лучше спросишь у своего возлюбленного.

– Он мне не возлюбленный!

– Сабу будешь врать. Давай следующий вариант. 

В результате перебора почти всего ассортимента – Смоук уже начинал жалеть, что согласился на эту авантюру, но кто же мог знать, что шоппинг пробудит в Фрост настоящую девушку – они всё-таки сошлись на самом первом варианте. Полюбовавшись вертящейся перед зеркалом довольной девушкой, эненра вдруг понял, чего ей не хватает. Пока одна из девушек-консультантов упаковывала покупку в фирменный пакет, Смоук тихонько поинтересовался у её напарницы местонахождением нужного отдела. Ни слова не говоря, подцепил пакет за ручки, а Фрост под руку и проводил девушку в местный крошечный салон красоты. 

– Сделайте мне, пожалуйста, из этого панка приличную девушку. 

Ловко увернувшись от тумака возмущённой Фрост, эненра пожал руку мужественному стилисту, обещавшему сделать не меньше чем королеву красоты, и отправился бродить по этажу.

Когда спустя почти час Смоук вернулся в салон, его встретила совершенно растерянная девушка с лёгким макияжем и аккуратной причёской в японском стиле. Мастер не стал менять цвет её волос, просто сделал укладку и украсил причёску красивым гребнем с бледно-голубыми камушками. 

– Я… не знаю, что сказать… – Фрост смотрела на себя в зеркало и явно не узнавала. – Я никогда раньше не пробовала… 

– Тебе не нравится? – Смоук положил ладони на спинку кресла. Фрост выглядела милой и женственной, но очень уж непривычной.

– Я не знаю, – честно ответила девушка.

– Тогда воспринимай это как маскировку для лучшего выполнения задания. Никто не заставит тебя так ходить постоянно. Но произвести впечатление удастся, вот увидишь. 

– Ты думаешь, мне это нужно?

– Сама решишь. Но попробовать определённо стоит. Идём. Я тут нашёл симпатичную кафешку, выпьем кофе и вернёмся домой.

Возвращение было поистине триумфальным. Смоук нарочно не стал раскрывать, куда и зачем они отправились, даже Саб-Зиро, и вышедший встречать ученицу криомант порадовал всех находившихся поблизости совершенно обалдевшей физиономией. Фрост, по дороге к Храму успевшая переодеться в ближайшем лесочке – не без помощи Смоука, конечно – поклонилась мастеру и мелкими шажками удалилась под удивлённые шепотки соклановцев. 

– Что ты сделал с моей ученицей? – мрачно поинтересовался грандмастер у виновника переполоха. 

– Да ты не бойся, – эненра усмехнулся. – Уже завтра вернётся наша привычная малышка Фрост. А сейчас не мешай ей открывать в себе женщину. Как же жаль, что я не увижу лицо Ханзо, когда они встретятся. Как думаешь, может, стоило дать малышке фотоаппарат и попросить сделать снимок?


	8. О вреде подслушиваний

_Тайны глубин тёмной души  
Вряд ли при жизни узнаешь.  
Выдохнет тьма, выкрикнет свет –  
Жажда любви убивает..._

_(с) Ария «История одного убийцы»_

Храм Лин Куэй расположен в долине между двух горных пиков. Здесь частые грозы и очень холодный воздух. Очевидно, весь клан поголовно, за исключением грандмастера, круглый год страдал бы от обморожений и лёгочных заболеваний, если бы не одно “но” – в этой же долине находятся горячие источники. Немного вложений, хороший инженер и строители, которым, конечно, пришлось немало заплатить за молчание (прежний грандмастер просто приказал бы убить исполнителей – и никаких проблем, но нынешний решает такие деликатные вещи по-другому) – и один из гулких каменных залов почти в подвале преобразился в мраморный бассейн с горячей водой. Почти сауна. Конечно, не для всех подряд, только для лучших бойцов, а для всех остальных есть отличные душевые, куда хитроумная система труб тоже провела горячую воду. Но возможность попасть именно сюда, в обитель цветных мраморных плиток и успокаивающего журчания перекатывающейся по камням воды, была намного лучшим, чем страх наказаний, стимулом для становления лучшим.

Саб-Зиро шёл по коридорам, стараясь двигаться беззвучно и не попасться никому на глаза. Хоть и было почти два часа ночи, но осторожность не помешает. Ключ ему так и не вернули, а значит, опасность наткнуться в бассейне на кого-то неучтённого была весьма немаленькой. Не то чтобы это было чем-то предосудительным – просто негоже грандмастеру плескаться вместе с рядовыми адептами. Субординацию, как-никак, стоило поддерживать, с появлением в стенах Храма острого на язык пепельного чудовища она и так трещала по швам. 

Почти сразу по возвращении к нему пришёл печальный Такеда. Телепат не стал ничего говорить, просто показал криоманту картины взбешённой Джеки, разносящей в щепы тренировочный манекен. Саб-Зиро оценил силу удара, прикинул – с учётом темперамента отца девушки – чем это грозит в ближайшем будущем, и выдал Такахаши-младшему ключ от бассейна и допуск на кухню, хотя приготовить там нечто, хоть отдалённо приемлемое для романтического ужина, было попросту не из чего.

Телепат не посчитал нужным вернуть ключ владельцу. Скорее всего, просто передал его кому-то ещё. Всегда так, стоило выпустить из рук единственную возможность погреть старые кости – и эту самую возможность приходилось потом вытрясать из подчинённых с применением допросов и угроз. Поэтому грандмастеру и пришлось выжидать до глубокой ночи, пока все угомонятся, и на Храм спустится сонная тишина.

Уже по приоткрытой двери в раздевалку можно было понять, что надежда побыть в уединении с треском провалилась. Впрочем, Смоук – судя по небрежно сваленной на лавку серой униформе, это был никто иной – был вполне подходящей компанией. Вот только… он явно был не один. 

Сам не зная, зачем, криомант подошёл к двери зала с бассейном и протянул руку, собираясь войти. И остановился, услышав доносившийся изнутри женский смех. Чувствуя себя на редкость глупо и недостойно, но не в силах ничего поделать с разгоревшимся мальчишеским любопытством, грандмастер приник к замочной скважине. 

Смоук лежал на мраморном бортике, раскинув руки. Эта поза – если конечно за прошедшие годы эненра не сменил привычки, что вряд ли – говорила о полной расслабленности, а в сочетании с полуприкрытыми глазами и лёгкой улыбкой, которых сейчас, правда, не было – о том, что паршивцу очень хорошо. И если его бёдра прикрывало хотя бы полотенце, то находящаяся в воде Сарина – аккуратно сложившая руки на бортике рядом с головой эненры и что-то увлеченно ему рассказывающая, за шумом воды слов было не разобрать – явно не была ограничена какими-то рамками. 

Беззвучно выругавшись, Саб-Зиро отпрянул от двери и поспешил слинять.

Пять минут спустя Смоук объявился в библиотеке – первом месте, почему-то пришедшем на ум грандмастеру – не потрудившийся высохнуть или хотя бы одеться. Отобрал из дрожащих от возмущения пальцев криоманта перевёрнутую вверх ногами книгу и спокойно устроился в соседнем кресле.

– Ну и что ты устроил? Совсем не следишь за эмоциями, тебя за километр слышно. 

– Я тебя не звал, – по-детски обиженно отозвался грандмастер. – Можешь вернуться обратно.

Эненра с интересом склонил голову к плечу. 

– Друг мой, да ты ревнуешь! Вопрос только: кого? – отведя взгляд, он стёр капельку воды со столешницы. – Если имеешь виды на Сарину, лучше отступись. Не мучай ни её, ни себя. Она не сможет тебе ответить. 

– Почему? – не то, чтобы его сильно интересовало именно это…

Смоук довольно долго молчал.

– Знаешь, в чём разница между человеком и демоном? Человек может разлюбить, забыть, утешиться в чужих объятиях… Демон – нет. Если уж демону не повезло кого-то полюбить, то это навсегда. Сарина будет любить Би-Хана несмотря ни на что. Так что лучше оставь эту идею. Иначе будете несчастны оба. 

– Да с чего ты вообще взял, что у меня есть какие-то идеи в отношении неё? 

– Если бы ты видел то, что вижу и чувствую я, то понял бы. Но ты человек, так что забудем об этом, – Смоук поднялся и цапнул его за руку, потянув на себя. – Тебе явно надо расслабиться, думаешь невесть что. Идём. Потру тебе спинку. 

Смоук пронёсся по коридорам, не сильно заботясь о том, чтобы быть незаметным. Доставил криоманта до двери раздевалки, впихнул внутрь и многообещающе шепнул: «Жду тебя в водичке». Саб-Зиро, наверное, мог бы смутиться, если бы не знал, что такие вот шуточки для Смоука в порядке вещей. Неспешно сняв одежду и оставшись в одних плавках, криомант вышел к бассейну. Горячий воздух ощутимо обволок кожу, но ради этого, собственно, всё и затевалось. 

Смоук сидел на краю, опустив одну ногу в воду, и на его появление даже не обернулся, хотя явно заметил. Эненра будто бы выглядел чем-то расстроенным, но Саб-Зиро не успел спросить, в чём дело – развернувшись, Смоук ухватил его за ногу и одним рывком опрокинул в воду. 

Вынырнув и отплевавшись от воды, криомант рванулся к виновнику, но эненра проворно вытащил ногу из воды и поджал под себя.

– Какого чёрта ты творишь?!

– Пытаюсь вернуть своего друга вместо ревнивого придурка! Запомни, Саб-Зиро, я не имею ровно никаких планов ни на одного из твоих подчинённых, друзей, знакомых или беженцев. Ни на женщин, ни на мужчин. Ясно тебе? 

– Смоук. Что с тобой? – выбравшись на бортик, Саб-Зиро положил ладони на плечи друга и легонько встряхнул. – Кто тебе сказал, что я кого-то ревную? Я криомант, забыл? У нас вообще все чувства приглушены. 

– Да конечно! Вот только я пока что не оглох и не ослеп, чтобы этого не видеть. 

– Томаш, – грандмастер аккуратно переплёл пальцы с пальцами эненры и легонько потянул его к воде. – Ты устал и перенервничал. Я никого не ревную, тебя в том числе, поверь. Успокойся, пожалуйста. 

Зрачки эненры на миг блеснули красным, он глубоко, почти судорожно вздохнул и усмехнулся. 

– Ладно, грандмастер, твоя взяла. Похоже, это я тут придурок, да? 

– Смоук?.. 

Вывернувшись из-под ладоней криоманта, Смоук ненадолго приокунул его в воду.

– Понял, виноват, исправлюсь. Я обещал тебе спинку потереть, верно? 

Улыбка-оскал была настолько неестественной, что грандмастер почти готов был возмутиться, но когда сильные ловкие пальцы пробежались по натруженным плечам, охота спорить пропала. 

– Напряжённый весь… Расслабляться так и не умеешь. И как ты без меня жил? – пальцы, от которых успокаивающе пахло каким-то маслом, осторожно спустились чуть ниже по мышцам спины, разминая и ласково поглаживая. У кого только научился? 

Саб-Зиро прикрыл глаза и чуть улыбнулся. Серьёзный разговор может подождать.

– Смоук…

– Тсс… наслаждайся. Тебе приятно, я же вижу. 

– Да, но…

– Только не вздумай тут заснуть! Я тебя, принцесса, до твоего замка просто не доволоку. 

– Смоук, – грандмастер всё-таки поймал ладонь друга и полуобернулся к нему. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знал – у меня нет никого ближе тебя.

– Я знаю, Тундра, – эненра криво улыбнулся, смывая масло с рук. – Пойдём спать. С завтрашнего дня у нас начинаются тяжёлые трудовые будни. Надо выспаться.


	9. Срыв

_Всё – было и прошло – и оборвалось –  
За одно мгновенье.  
Всё – снова началось – звёздами зажглось  
В глубине Вселенной..._

_(с) Ария «Реквием»_

Следующие несколько недель слились в сплошной нескончаемый День Сурка. Подъём ещё до рассвета, торопливый завтрак, перелёт в другую страну, долгие плутания по незнакомым городам и уговоры напуганных людей. Возвращение, торопливый ужин, устроить новоприбывших, разобраться с возникшими проблемами, упасть на кровать и заснуть мёртвым сном, пока противный писк будильника не выдернет в очередной безумный день. Бразилия, Англия, Греция, Голландия… Италия, Румыния, Франция, Дания… Бельгия, Германия, Польша, Болгария… практически не оставили никаких воспоминаний, слишком быстро промелькнули и слишком некогда было разглядывать их красоты. Смоук практически перестал спать и кто-то, сжалившись, купил специально для него пачку кофе, убывавшую с пугающей быстротой.

Практически все они успели засветиться перед инквизиторами, и их взаимоотношения давно переросли в бег наперегонки. Уже несколько раз они опаздывали, не успевая спасти кого-то. В Боснии почти схватили Такеду – Смоук еле успел выхватить телепата из лап инквизиторов. Кун Джин попался во время вскрывания тюремных замков на очередном складе. Вора спасал Скорпион, в процессе спалив склад до головёшек и перепугав до смерти собственно спасаемого. 

В Европе выросла мрачная крепость с толстыми каменными стенами – резиденция Верховного инквизитора. Влияние Византийской Церкви разрасталось, и простые люди помогали ей с пугающим удовольствием, выдавая недавних друзей и наводя инквизиторов на их следы. 

***  
База данных значительно изменилась: большая часть строк была отмечена зелёным – те, кого удалось перевезти в Лин Куэй, но примерно четверть имён была вычеркнута – те, кого спасти не успели. Оставался большой блок из живших в одной стране и ещё десяток рассеянных по миру. Они проделали большую работу, но ещё ничего не закончилось.

– Куда завтра?

Команда как обычно расположилась в тронном зале. Саб-Зиро на ступенях, ведущих к трону, Кэсси и Джеки, вносившие изменения в базу, в шутку сражались за ноутбук; в углу зала Ханзо вполголоса объяснял Фрост какую-то её ошибку на сегодняшней тренировке; остальные расположились в креслах по бокам ступеней. Смоук валялся прямо на полу, вымотанный в ноль, и почти спал – слишком часто приходилось то пользоваться способностями на полную катушку, то наоборот приглушать стихию, скрывая свою природу, что выматывало едва ли не больше. Присутствующие временами кидали на него сочувствующие взгляды и понижали голос. 

– Чехия, – произнесла Джеки, щёлкнув ногтем по экрану ноутбука. – Там больше всего народу осталось.

Смоук заинтересованно приоткрыл один глаз. 

– Даже не думай, – не успел он открыть рот, отрезал грандмастер.

Прищурившись, Смоук выдал длинную фразу. Судя по обилию шипящих – на чешском, судя по заковыристости – не совсем цензурную, судя по интонациям – что-то вроде «Стану я тебя спрашивать». 

– Тундра, когда я окончательно забуду родной язык – это будет на твоей совести, так и знай. 

– Сделай перерыв, тебя уже ветром шатает. Не буду я тебя на руках таскать, не дождёшься. 

– Будет действительно лучше, если ты останешься здесь, – вмешалась и Сарина.

– И ты, Брут? – с обидой протянул Смоук.

Криомант тяжело посмотрел в сторону демонессы. Она по-прежнему не участвовала в их вылазках, оставаясь за старшего на время отсутствия грандмастера. И зачем ей Смоук… Некстати вспомнилась подсмотренная у бассейна сцена. А в последнее время их часто заставали вместе в библиотеке, обложенных древними фолиантами, словно книжные черви.

Смоук тем временем, не обращая внимания на чужие душевные терзания, изучал имеющиеся у них данные.

– Вы без меня не обойдётесь, – довольным тоном доложил эненра. – Я знаю это место. И если директором по-прежнему старая грымза Кучерова, никто кроме меня её уговорить не сможет.

– А что там? – полюбопытствовала Кэсси. 

– Интернат для одарённых деток. Не в смысле вундеркиндов, а таких вот, как мы.

– Хорошо, пойдёшь с нами, – махнул рукой криомант. – Но потом я тебя запру, пока не выспишься нормально. 

Интернат для одарённых располагался позади обширного яблоневого сада. Двухэтажное приземистое строение, выкрашенное жёлтой краской, напоминало в равной степени санаторий и тюрьму. 

– А чем она такая страшная, эта Кучерова?

– Пани Ждана? – эненра усмехнулся. – Жуткая женщина. В одиночку отстояла приют у правительства, когда его хотели закрыть. В кабинет главы края дверь чуть ли не ногой открывала. Тоталитарный лидер, грандмастеру такой авторитет не снился. Хотя я давно тут не был…

К дверям интерната вела широкая каменная лестница. Улыбнувшись, Смоук помахал рукой любопытным мордашкам в окнах первого этажа и толкнул тяжёлую дубовую дверь. 

– Куда прёшь?! – мигом вскочил со своего места вахтёр.

– Да, ничего не поменялось, – вполголоса усмехнулся Смоук. – Пани Кучерова на месте? У нас к ней важное дело. 

– Стоять тут, – вахтёр указал себе под ноги и убрёл в будочку, где стоял древний телефонный аппарат.

Спустя пять минут в холл спустилась статная невысокая женщина в деловом костюме. На вид пани Кучеровой было лет шестьдесят, седые волосы аккуратно уложены в высокий пучок, выражение лица – строгая деревянная статуэтка. Увидев их, статуэтка радостно улыбнулась и сбежала по лестнице, как девочка-первоклассница.

– Томаш! Несносный мальчишка, как тебе не стыдно появляться здесь спустя столько лет! – директор добралась до стоящего у подножия лестницы эненры и отвесила ему лёгкий подзатыльник, после чего ласково обняла. – Ох, и вымахал же. Это твои друзья? 

– Да, мы… 

– Деловые разговоры в дверях не ведутся, – наставительно произнесла пани Кучерова. – Идите за мной. 

Кабинет директора располагался на втором этаже в конце коридора. Просторное помещение с окном в полстены осталось таким же, каким Смоук его помнил. Эненра по старой привычке устроился на полу справа от кресла директора, получил в лапы дымящуюся чашку с травяным чаем и прикрыл глаза. Не то чтобы это место было таким уж хорошим… Но приятные моменты определённо встречались и здесь. 

– Я прекрасно понимаю, зачем вы явились, ребята. Лин Куэй по-прежнему ищет талантливых отщепенцев, чтобы перековать в послушные куклы? Так вот – не дождётесь. Больше я своих воспитанников никому не отдаю.

– Нет, пани Ждана. Клан сменил профиль и систему организации. Талантливые отщепенцы теперь приходят сами, и послушных убийц из них никто не делает. К тому же на данный момент Лин Куэй официально распущен. А здесь мы с совершенно иной целью. Не сегодня – завтра к вам заявятся инквизиторы. 

– Думаешь, мы не справимся с кучкой фанатиков? – Кучерова усмехнулась, и стало понятно, у кого Смоук подхватил эту ироничную, чуть кривоватую улыбку.

– Справитесь. Даже не сомневаюсь. Но при этом погибнет немало людей. Это никому не нужно.

– Предлагаешь перетащить детей в Лин Куэй? Чего они там насмотрятся, представляешь?

– Намекаете на то, что я вырос моральным уродом? – явно обиделся Смоук. – Так Лин Куэй здесь не при чём. Скажите спасибо долбанутым фанатикам с любовью к человеческим жертвам. 

– Нечего было бегать по ночам, – парировала директор. Складывалось впечатление, что этот спор ведётся не впервые, и стороны прекрасно знают аргументы друг друга. – Спал бы дома – вырос бы нормальным человеком. 

Эненра тяжело вздохнул.

– Вы же знаете, что к этому моменту дома у меня уже не было. Пани Ждана, у нас в Храме они, по крайней мере, будут в безопасности. А может даже, найдут нормальную семью, у нас сейчас много народу квартируется. 

– Убежище?

– Именно. 

Кучерова задумалась, перебирая чётки на запястье. Смоук молча допивал чай, стараясь ни с кем не встречаться взглядом. 

– Мальчик мой, ты совсем измучен. Тебе снова снятся кошмары? Хорошо, я сейчас распоряжусь, чтобы ребята собирались. Вы пока побудьте здесь, – поднявшись, директор вышла из кабинета.

Смоук выдохнул и уронил голову на скрещенные руки. 

– Поверить не могу, что она согласилась. 

– Откуда она знает про Лин Куэй? – Саб-Зиро аккуратно вытащил из пальцев друга опустевшую чашку. – Это же, вроде, секретная организация.

– Ты никогда не читал отчёты с грифом «К»? Все организации, подобные этому интернату, знают про Лин Куэй. А в штате обязательно один-два шпиона, которые строчат те самые отчёты. Иначе как бы клан узнавал про перспективных кандидатов?

– К нам гости, – упавшим тоном сказала Кэсси, сидевшая на подоконнике и от нечего делать разглядывавшая сад. 

Мигом телепортировавшийся к окну Смоук усмехнулся.

– И они настроены весьма серьёзно. Похоже, приговор уже вынесли. 

Приближавшиеся к интернату фигуры в чёрных рясах были одеты в бронежилеты и имели при себе огнестрельное оружие. Инквизиторов сопровождала толпа горожан с битами и факелами. 

– Что будем делать?

Смоук хищно оскалился.

– Уводите детей. Пани Ждана не могла забить мою любимую лазейку. В подвале что-то вроде подземного хода, он выводит довольно далеко отсюда. А этих я задержу. Только не копайтесь там, времени не так уж много. 

Кивнув, Кэсси помчалась разыскивать директора. 

– Ты чего остался? Это я могу, теоретически, уклониться от автоматной очереди. А тебе жить надоело? 

– Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я оставлю тебя одного? – спокойно поинтересовался Саб-Зиро. 

Эненра вздохнул.

– Глупо. Но спасибо. Идём, нельзя позволить им войти в здание. 

Эвакуация уже шла полным ходом, воспитанники интерната стройными рядами спускались в подвал, даже не пытаясь рыпнуться под строгим взглядом директора. Смоук беспечно улыбнулся на обеспокоенный взгляд, брошенный мимоходом в его сторону. Ну что может случиться? Он же не собирается никого убивать, просто повыбивать оружие из рук и поставить пару синяков, выигрывая время. 

– Разговаривать с нами явно никто не будет, так что… будь осторожен. И постарайся вон ту яблоню не сломать и не заморозить. Она моя любимая. 

Выдохнув, эненра кивнул и открыл входную дверь, сразу же метнувшись вправо. Судя по выкрикам, его заметили. Вот и хорошо. Теперь надо подумать, как задержать этих товарищей. Не лезть же под выстрелы. Это опасно, между прочим. 

Саб-Зиро, стараясь не очень привлекать к себе внимание – в чём-то Смоук прав, ледяной щит не совсем непробиваемый, а подставлять свою жизнь под угрозу всё-таки не очень хочется – наблюдал за тем, как друг мечется по саду, пугая народ и выбивая оружие из нетвёрдо держащих его рук. Похоже, эненра просто развлекался. 

Кто-то его заметил. Криомант начал разворачивать ледяную ауру, но по щелчкам передёргиваемых затворов догадался – не успеет, опустил руки и бегом кинулся под защиту толстого дерева. Наперерез захлопавшим за спиной выстрелам метнулся дымный след, а правую руку обожгло болью. Смоук ухмыльнулся его испуганному взгляду. В эненру явно попали, и не один раз, но он твёрдо держался на ногах. 

Смоук болезненно поморщился. С его телом происходили весьма неприятные изменения. Обычно окружающая его лёгкая дымка потемнела, становясь гуще и непрогляднее. Под её прикрытием человеческое тело деформировалось, становясь чем-то совсем иным. Темнела, меняя свою структуру, кожа, вытягивались пальцы, украсившись почти полуметровыми даже на вид острыми когтями. Менялись кости и мышцы, подстраиваясь под новое телосложение. Дымная тварь хищно усмехнулась, ощеривая длинные клыки, и кинулась в бой. 

– Смоук! Не смей! 

Впрочем, демон вряд ли услышал грандмастера. Он двигался с такой скоростью, что практически превращался в размытое пятно, сбивающее людей с ног и разламывающее пополам любой предмет, оказывающийся в его лапах. Всего несколько минут – и нападавшие бросились врассыпную, бросая оружие. Фыркнув, демон неспешно потрусил вслед за ближайшим перепуганным человеком. 

Саб-Зиро подкатом оказался рядом и рывком прижал руки демона к туловищу.

– Успокойся немедленно! 

Демон пошатнулся. Густой удушливый смог медленно рассеялся, освобождая привычное человеческое тело, измученное и залитое яркой алой кровью. Ему ещё хватило сил улыбнуться, после чего Смоук с тихим стоном потерял сознание. Бессильно выругавшись, грандмастер схватил его в охапку и рысью поскакал к вертолёту.


	10. Последствия

_Лети, ветер, обернись  
Вокруг света и явись,  
Возьми за собою ввысь  
Потерянные души._

_(с) Ария «Чёрная легенда»_

Раны не были серьёзными. Одна пуля застряла в плече, ещё две прошли насквозь, не задев органы. Смоук пришёл в себя во время перевязки, но на обращённые к нему слова не реагировал, и постепенно от него все отстали. 

Вернувшись к Храму Лин Куэй, Саб-Зиро мягко поднял друга на ноги и перекинул его руку через своё плечо, решив помочь добраться до комнаты. Не успели они переступить порог главного зала, как подскочившая Сарина буквально вырвала эненру из рук грандмастера и с яростным криком зарядила ему звонкую пощёчину.

– Придурок! Я тебе говорила остаться! Предупреждала же, что этим кончится…

Взгляд Смоука на миг стал осмысленным, а потом снова подёрнулся пеленой безразличия. Демонесса вздохнула. И поднырнула под его руку с другой стороны. 

– Кэсси, найди ты, где разместить наших гостей. Грандмастер мне на некоторое время будет нужен. 

Кейдж спокойно кивнула, сразу задумавшись над полученным заданием. За прошедшие недели девушка повзрослела и возмужала, став ещё больше похожа на мать. Больше никто из её отряда не осмеливался спорить с её решениями, а взрослые бойцы воспринимали как равную. 

Смоука сгрузили на кровать в его комнате. Раздражённо шипящая что-то непонятное Сарина включила стоявший тут же электрический чайник, покопалась в поясной сумке и вытащила продолговатые листья странного синеватого оттенка. Кинула в кружку, всё ещё пахнущую утренним кофе, залила кипятком и накрыла первым попавшимся предметом.

– Что с ним? – грандмастер сложил руки на груди, одновременно напуганный и взбешённый странным состоянием друга и поведением демонессы. 

– Придурок он, – вздохнула Сарина. – Да и я тоже. Нельзя было его отпускать при такой нестабильности. Вымотался, перенервничал, всю энергию растратил, вот и сорвало. А ты ещё добавил. Обязательно было под пули лезть? 

– А я тут при чём?

– Да при том самом. Если бы тебя не ранили, Смоук, может, сумел бы удержать человеческий облик. Он же за тебя испугался, дубина ты отмороженная. Дай сюда кружку, – заботливо подув на дымящееся содержимое, демонесса прижала край кружки к губам Смоука, заставив сделать несколько глотков. – Хорошо ещё, триггер сработал как надо. 

– Триггер?

– То, что произошло – довольно частая ситуация для тех демонов, которые предпочитают существовать в человеческом обличье. Это ведь только маска. Я, например, на самом деле выгляжу не так, как ты сейчас видишь. Когда демон бывает серьёзно ранен или теряет сразу много энергии, маска слетает. Иногда – вместе с самоконтролем. Чтобы не причинить вред тем, кому его причинять не хочется, демон закрывается, как бы впадает в спячку. Вот в это вот состояние, в общем, – Сарина перелила в безразличного пациента ещё немного настоя. – Так как мы по сути своей одиночки, это обычно какая-нибудь памятная вещица, которая всегда с нами, или место, в которое доберёшься даже в бессознательном состоянии. Какое-нибудь укромное логово, где можно безопасно отключиться. А Смоук выбрал в качестве триггера твой голос. Имей в виду, я была против того, чтобы отдавать такую власть над собой в руки смертного. Он сейчас фактически беззащитен. Но он очень тебе доверяет. И только попробуй это доверие предать! Загрызу. 

– Что с ним теперь делать? – грандмастер решил не обращать внимания на дерзкое поведение демонессы. Понятно, у кого она этого набралась. 

– Тебе придётся некоторое время поиграть в сиделку. Кому-то другому приближаться не стоит, он может среагировать, как на угрозу, и не факт, что не убьёт. Твоё присутствие будет успокаивать. Когда восстановит достаточное количество энергии – сам проснётся. Только не устраивай ему разносов, прошу тебя. Это может спровоцировать новый срыв. Твой друг слишком эмоционален, но для воздушной стихии это нормально. 

– Хорошо, – криомант кивнул.

– А я пойду проверю, как дела у остальных.

Смоук закрывался от всех почти сутки. Сидевший у его постели Саб-Зиро успел и высказать другу всё, что думал о его поведении, и наговорить всякой чепухи из серии «вернись ко мне, я всё прощу». А потом эненра просто глубоко вздохнул, и в его глаза вернулось осмысленное выражение. Повернув голову к грандмастеру, он хрипло поинтересовался:

– Я хотя бы никого не убил? 

– Нет. Не беспокойся.

– Будешь ругать меня?

– Не буду, – криомант осторожно взял его за руку. Смоук вздрогнул всем телом и сразу отвёл взгляд. – Я хочу попросить прощения за всё, что устроил в последние дни. И за сцены ревности – это было совсем глупо, и за другие вещи. Я не должен был на тебя давить. 

– Сарина разболтала? – криво усмехнулся Смоук. – Забудь. Меня всё равно сорвало бы рано или поздно, я слишком неопытен. Теперь буду умнее, – он зевнул.

– Потом поговорим, – грандмастер отпустил его ладонь и поднялся. – Постарайся выспаться.

– Тундра… Посиди со мной? Я устал один… 

– Конечно, – кивнув, Саб-Зиро аккуратно подвинул его к стене и пристроился на краю, решив тоже вздремнуть. – Спи.

Среди ночи криомант почему-то проснулся и долго лежал, глядя в потолок и пытаясь сообразить, что за неправильность его разбудила. 

Опыт совместных ночёвок юности подсказывал, что обычно эненра спит в самых причудливых позах, во всю ширь развалившись поперёк постели. Но никак не сжавшись в комок и стараясь занимать как можно меньше места. Испугавшись тихого сдавленного стона, криомант тронул друга за плечо.

– Смоук… Томаш…

Эненра вздрогнул, пробуждаясь, и Саб-Зиро невольно отшатнулся – глаза друга светились красным.

– Что случилось? – Смоук моргнул. Свечение погасло. 

– Это лучше ты мне объясни, что с тобой происходит, – грандмастер сел на кровати и обернулся к другу. 

Эненра глубоко вздохнул.

– Я всё испортил. Пытался исправить, а сделал только хуже… Ошибкой было тащить меня сюда.

– Смоук, ты…

– Нет, Лиенг. Ты по-прежнему не хочешь понимать. Тот, кого ты помнишь, с кем вырос в Лин Куэй – уже двадцать пять лет как мёртв. То, что ты видишь сейчас – лишь воспоминания и ошмётки недобитой некромантией души. Настоящий я – это вот та тварь, раскидывавшая инквизиторов, как котят. Я больше не человек и никогда уже им не стану. 

– Но ведь я человек. И Ханзо тоже. 

– Да, – Смоук обхватил колени руками и положил на них подбородок. – Потому что вас вернул своей силой Рейден. А мне заняла сил Сарина, – он помолчал. – Мне нельзя здесь оставаться. Те, кого мы вытащили, видели мой настоящий облик, а люди не умеют держать язык за зубами. Очень скоро все, кто здесь собрался, будут меня бояться. Не хочу. 

– Я не отпущу тебя, – криомант бережно обнял друга. – И никому не позволю и слова сказать против тебя. Неважно, кто ты и как выглядишь. Ты всё равно останешься моим другом. Мы вместе найдём способ всё исправить. Только не отчаивайся. Тот, кого я помню, никогда бы себе этого не позволил. Знаешь, что? – Саб-Зиро поднялся и потянул эненру за собой. – Пошли на кухню. Сварю тебе кофе.

Пока грандмастер возился с готовкой, Смоук молча устроился на краю стола, прикрыв глаза и непонятно чему горько улыбаясь. Поставив чашку рядом с ним, Саб-Зиро минутку подумал и просто сдёрнул друга к себе на колени, чуть приобняв за плечи. Давно, в полузабытом детстве, старший брат всегда делал так, когда младшему было страшно или больно. Смоук хрипло, судорожно вздохнул и, уткнувшись куда-то ему в ключицу, сбивчиво забормотал:

– Тундра… Зачем ты меня вытащил сюда? Почему просто не убил? Я не хочу так… Тыкаюсь, как слепой котёнок, не понимаю ничего… Контролировать себя не могу. Я не хочу случайно тебя поранить. Хочу обратно человеком. А это уже невозможно…

– Не плачь, – криомант осторожно стёр солёную влагу с его глаз и немного прижал к себе, успокоительно поглаживая по спине. – Не надо, не бойся. Просто потерпи немного. Когда всё это закончится, я сам найду Рейдена и уговорю помочь тебе. Обещаю. 

– Спасибо, – уткнувшись в его плечо, Смоук вздохнул и попытался улыбнуться. Вышло плохо. – Я несу всякий бред. Пойдём спать. Только не оставляй меня сейчас одного. Пожалуйста. 

– Не оставлю, – Саб-Зиро поднялся, не выпуская эненру из рук. Не такой он тяжёлый, чтобы нельзя было донести до комнаты. Может, ему от этого лучше станет. 

К счастью ни на кого не наткнувшись, они добрались до места назначения. Криомант осторожно уложил друга в постель, заботливо поправил одеяло и устроился в кресле рядом. 

– Тундра, – уже значительно веселее позвал Смоук. 

– Что? 

– Найди мне лучше пива. Ящик. 

– В подвале стоит. Думал отметить окончание этого бардака, когда он наконец закончится. Так что будь добр, всё не выпей.

***  
Смоук вертел в руках полупустую бутылку и мысленно перебирал все ругательства, которые знал. Напиться не получалось. Виной тому организм демона или дерьмовое состояние на душе, он не знал, но было в самом деле обидно. 

В небольшую нишу, где они с ящиком уединились, дабы предаться закону сообщающихся сосудов, пробралась Фрост. 

– Не надо, – тихо попросила криомантка, накрывая бутылку ладонью. 

Эненра усмехнулся.

– Малышка, я уже взрослый парень. Да, у меня депрессия. И да, я пытаюсь надраться. Мне поможет, не сомневайся. Завтра я буду бродить, держась за стены, и обещать, что «больше никогда», а послезавтра вернусь к обычному состоянию. 

Девушка отвернулась.

– Мой… отчим, он… Он постоянно пил, а потом бил маму, видел каких-то чертей… 

– Не беспокойся, малышка, – эненра с улыбкой погладил её по голове. – До такой степени я напиваться не буду. Обещаю. Просто хочу забыться на время. 

– До него всё ещё не дошло, да? – сочувственно поинтересовалась девушка.

– Ты о чём?

– Да ладно! Только слепой не увидит, почему ты так дёргаешься. И грандмастер ещё. 

– Значит, не дошло, – Смоук пожал плечами. – Может, оно и не нужно. Я уже привык. 

– Ты только… будь благоразумен, хорошо? – чмокнув его в щеку, криомантка вскочила и пулей вылетела из ниши. 

Смоук перевёл взгляд на бутылку и сделал ещё один глоток. Ну, не получается. Но пытаться стоит. 

За углом мелькнула одежда Такеды. Не дожидаясь, пока телепат покажется в поле зрения, эненра довольно громко произнёс:

– Я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы кто-то копался в моих мозгах и убеждал в отсутствии необходимости приканчивать запасы алкоголя. Спасибо за заботу. 

За углом негромко рассмеялись и сбежали.

– Хватит переводить продукт, – Сарина плюхнулась рядом, отобрала бутылку и основательно приложилась. – Не сможешь. Демону состояние опьянения недоступно. 

– Я догадался, – мрачно пробормотал Смоук, доставая следующую бутылку. 

– Не грузись. С таким образом жизни это всё равно произошло бы рано или поздно. Даже хорошо, что не здесь, где много беззащитных людей. Ты повёл себя просто отлично, никого не убил, даже не покалечил. Хотя в мировых новостях засветился знатно. Посидишь в Храме пару недель, пока ажиотаж не уляжется. Заодно отдохнёшь и полечишься. Демоническая регенерация штука хорошая, конечно, но всё-таки не мгновенная. Стоит себя поберечь. А я пока научу лучше это контролировать. 

В нишу заглянула пани Кучерова.

– Да вы сговорились, что ли? – взвыл эненра, телепортируясь от них подальше. 

Саб-Зиро не обратил на его появление внимания. Он пытался читать какой-то отчёт. Судя по заваленному бумагами столу – грандмастер решил в кои-то веки заняться бюрократическими вопросами. Смоук запрыгнул на стол, выбрав свободный от отчётов клочок, и с обидой протянул:

– Тундра… Выпей со мной.

Грандмастер отобрал у него бутылку и сделал долгий глоток.

– Выпил. Если нечем заняться, помоги мне.


	11. Взвешенное решение

_Над нами синего неба флаг,  
Нет страха в блеске холодных глаз.  
Нет правил в этот рассветный час –  
До заката смерть рассудит нас..._

_(с) Ария «Атилла»_

Смоук страдал. Страдал качественно, как умеют только профессиональные истерички, так что находиться с ним в одном помещении было попросту невозможно. Похоже, получая от этого извращённое удовольствие или восстанавливая ту самую растраченную энергию.

А причина проста – его никуда не выпускали. Прошло ровно две недели, эненра восстановил здоровье, жизнерадостность, отлично высыпался и – не имел возможности ступить за крайнюю ступеньку лестницы, ведущей к главному входу Храма Лин Куэй. И дело не в том, что инквизиторы устроили крупномасштабную акцию по отлову пепельного демона – не было такого, если и искали, то не предавая дело огласке. Только лишь в том, что Саб-Зиро просил – очень просил – не подвергать себя излишней опасности. Не вопрос, он побегал бы невидимкой, это несложно, лишь бы быть точно уверенным, что криомант вернётся из очередного рейда целым и невредимым. Но вот все остальные восприняли просьбу грандмастера как приказ. И жизни не стало. Утром, во время подготовки, с него просто не спускали глаз. Попытка воспользоваться невидимостью, чтобы избежать назойливого внимания, обернулась тем, что Такеда просто вырубил его, чтобы не искать невидимку по всем этажам и не беспокоиться, что он увязался с ними. А стоило всей этой компании опять исчезнуть в большом мире на весь день, как его брала в оборот Сарина. Демонесса решила воспользоваться выпавшим «отпуском», чтобы основательно обогатить его знаниями и умениями, необходимыми в нынешнем состоянии. 

Очередным утром эненра просто поднялся из-за стола, даже не доев, и ушёл, чтобы не видеть извиняющегося взгляда криоманта, который уже сам не рад был, что это затеял, и настороженных – всех остальных. В конце концов, он далеко не маленький ребёнок, чтобы за ним надо было следить, или чтобы убегал из дома к друзьям. 

Саб-Зиро отыскал его некоторое время спустя в тренировочном блоке, когда Смоук уже выместил основное раздражение на боксёрской груше, и с ним можно было спокойно поговорить, не рискуя нарваться на язвительные комментарии. 

– Смоук, я не могу позволить тебе пойти с нами. Не сегодня. Мы собираемся наведаться в ту часть, которая поблизости от крепости Верховного инквизитора. Там ещё остались живые паранормы, мы должны им помочь. Для тебя это особенно опасно. Я также не беру с собой Такеду и Джина. Скорпион и Фрост тоже остаются здесь. Но больше всего я не хочу рисковать тобой. Пожалуйста, пойми это. 

– Понимаю, – мрачно отозвался эненра. – А ты понимаешь, что тебе туда соваться тоже нельзя?

– Это мой долг как грандмастера Лин Куэй. Всё будет нормально, вот увидишь. Я буду очень осторожен и постараюсь отсидеться где-то, где меня никто не заметит. Хоть это и будет неправильно. А завтра пойдём вместе. Обещаю. 

– Не надо. Не обещай ничего. Я буду верной женой, терпеливо ожидающей мужа из странствий.

– Смоук, – криомант рассмеялся. – Твои шуточки когда-нибудь выйдут тебе боком. Мы постараемся управиться как можно быстрее. Не скучай, – развернувшись, криомант покинул тренировочный блок.

– И кто же тебе сказал, что я шучу? – тоскливо пробормотал эненра.

***  
– Скоро прибудем на место, – объявила Кэсси. – Грандмастер, вы не могли бы успокоиться? Рядом с вами очень холодно.

– Меня не оставляет ощущение подставы. Кажется, мы чего-то не учли. 

Зазвонил мобильный телефон девушки. Выслушав собеседника, Кейдж кивнула, отключила аппарат и произнесла в пространство:

– Смоук, твоё отсутствие наконец обнаружили. Прятаться больше нет смысла. 

– Быстро, – эненра со смешком материализовался в уголке, который всегда обходили стороной. – Способный мальчик. 

– Сейчас выкину без парашюта, – очень мрачно пообещал грандмастер. – Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? Я же просил!

Смоук невозмутимо продемонстрировал руководству неприличный жест.

– Потому что чёрта с два я тебя отпущу туда, где велика вероятность сдохнуть без суда и следствия. Предпочитаю в этот момент хотя бы быть рядом. 

– Придурок, – голос криоманта дрогнул. 

– Я знаю, спасибо. 

По указанному адресу оказался давно заброшенный и наполовину разрушенный завод, в котором не жили уже даже бездомные. Смоук поддел носком ботинка неслабых размеров обломок и озвучил очевидное:

– Нас обманули. Вопрос теперь: это чья-то неумная шутка или ловушка?

Судя по наличествующим за ближайшими углами фигурам в чёрном, больше напоминающим бойцов спецназа, а не привычных клоунов в рясах, верным был второй вариант. А ещё – что они крупно влипли, но это можно было и не озвучивать. 

Эненра и криомант синхронно вздохнули. Что-то подобное в их общей биографии уже было. Жить хотелось…

– Девушки, вам лучше будет спрятаться и, не ввязываясь в драку, вернуться к вертолёту. Не надо спорить. Поверьте тому, кто был мертвецом довольно долго – незачем туда торопиться. Мы попробуем увести этих товарищей подальше и вернуться. Но лучше не ждите. В крайнем случае – доберёмся домой автостопом. 

– Мы подождём полчаса. Постарайтесь выжить. 

Положив ладони на плечи девушек, Смоук, поморщившись от напряжения – раньше ничего подобного делать не приходилось – укрыл обоих невидимостью. 

– Продержится не дольше пяти минут. Поэтому старайтесь сбежать подальше и ни с кем не сталкиваться. Удачи.

– Вам тоже. 

Прислушавшись к удаляющемуся топоту, Смоук шагнул чуть в сторону, чтобы не торчать на открытом месте. 

– Мне желательно удержаться в человеческой форме, так что без лишнего геройства, ладно? Просто побегаем. Уведём их подальше, потом кружным путём вернёмся. Сам понимаешь, исчезнем сейчас – эти ребята тут всё вверх дном перевернут, и не выберется уже никто. К тому же у меня банально не хватит сил сразу четверых прикрыть. И так ближайший час быть простым человеком, без всяких телепортов и прочих дымных штучек. Готов?

Первые минут пять было просто. Окружившие их вояки, настроившиеся не то взять их тёпленькими, не то воевать, бегства просто не ожидали. Городок будто вымер – ни обычных людей, ни вездесущих бездомных, ни даже бродячих животных. Очень странно и подозрительно. 

Очень скоро стало понятно, что их не просто заманили сюда специально, а ждали и долго готовились. Отряды людей в чёрном рассыпались по узким улочкам, методично прочёсывая местность. Хорошо хоть, что, похоже, они не знали, сколько их здесь. Искали просто хоть кого-то. 

Смоук прислонился спиной к стене в тёмном переулке, стараясь восстановить дыхание. На этой улице пока никого не было, и можно было использовать минутку для отдыха. 

– Что будем дальше делать?

Было понятно, что эти люди сделают всё, чтобы не дать им уйти. Хотя бы девушки в безопасности – до того как убежать, Кэсси передала им миниатюрную рацию и сквозь треск помех сообщила, что они перебрались подальше от города, на уединённое горное плато в нескольких километрах отсюда. 

Саб-Зиро пожал плечами. Выход он видел только один.

– Кому-то придётся выйти и отвлечь на себя внимание, пока второй сбежит. 

– Ага. Хорошая идея, – Смоук кивнул. – Ты же не забудешь, что обещал договориться с Рейденом насчёт меня? 

– Нет, – грандмастер ласково улыбнулся. А потом крепкий лёд надёжно сковал пепельного демона, не позволяя пошевелиться. 

– Что ты…

– Через полчаса расколется. К тому времени ты восстановишь свои способности и сможешь стать невидимкой, – с этими словами грандмастер, не скрываясь, вышел на освещённую улицу.

Смоук яростно рванулся из оков, но лёд держал крепко. Даже слишком крепко. Саб-Зиро не пожалел сил, чтобы быть уверенным, что ближайшие полчаса он никуда отсюда не денется. Но сдаваться эненра не собирался. Злобные рывки и мат в качестве ускорителя действовали, но действовали медленно. Прошло долгих десять минут – особенно долгих потому, что он непрестанно прислушивался, пытаясь если не услышать, так хоть почувствовать, где находится единственный человек, которого он действительно готов был защищать ценой своей жизни. Отчаянным усилием эненра смог преобразовать правую руку в демоническую конечность. Длинные когти пробили лёд, и дальше уже дело пошло на лад. 

Но было поздно. Когда Смоук, стряхивая с себя ледяную крошку, наконец выбрался на улицу, городок пустовал. 

Выругавшись бессильным шёпотом, эненра побрёл в сторону возвышающейся за городом мрачной крепости. Других вариантов не было от слова совсем. Ибо такая жизнь была ему без надобности.

Саб-Зиро с интересом разглядывал тесную каморку в подвале крепости, выделенную ему в качестве последнего пристанища. Ну как тесную… раза в полтора побольше стандартного карцера в старом Лин Куэй, в котором криомант – не без участия одного дымчатого неслуха – провёл значительную часть жизни. Мебель была представлена низкой деревянной лавкой да решётками на маленьком оконце без стекла. За железной дверью ждал десяток охранников. Ну, по крайней мере, Смоук в безопасности.

Хорошо ещё, что пытки ему вряд ли грозят – в отличие от средневековых палачей, попросту наслаждавшихся властью над беспомощными жертвами, эти люди прекрасно понимали, что имеют дело с настоящим демоном. И на что этот демон способен. Не то чтобы его пугала боль… глупо было бы предполагать такое в отношении воина Лин Куэй. Но приятного в пытках не было ровным счётом ничего.

В замке повернулся ключ. Криомант сел на лавке и удивлённо взглянул на дверь. Ему казалось, что раньше рассвета за ним не придут. Пришедший спокойно отворил дверь.

– Смоук!

Эненра кивнул и улыбнулся.

– Идём. Я тебя выведу отсюда. 

Охранников в коридоре уже не было. Саб-Зиро настороженно огляделся, но Смоук был совершенно спокоен и, кажется, отлично знал, что делает и куда направляется. После первого же поворота криомант понял, что друг идёт куда-то не туда.

– Смоук… Мне кажется, что в той стороне главные ворота. 

– Тебе не кажется. Я собираюсь воспользоваться именно ими. Ну, если точнее, дверью для охраны. Она там рядом. 

Грандмастер резко остановился.

– Всё в порядке, не беспокойся. Ты спокойно сможешь там пройти. Джеки ждёт на соседней улице.

– А ты?

– А я останусь вместо тебя.

– Смоук!

– Не устраивай истерик, – эненра недовольно поморщился. – Это был единственный реально выполнимый вариант спасти твою жизнь. Скрытно проникнуть в эту крепость невозможно. Верховный инквизитор сам не человек. Здесь такая магическая защита, что муха незамеченной не пролетит. 

– Идём вместе.

– Не могу. Есть такие клятвы, которые нельзя нарушить. Им нужно публично казнить хоть одного демона, чтобы оправдать своё существование. Не хочу, чтобы это был ты. Я вынудил его поклясться, что ты можешь свободно уйти отсюда. В обмен на то, что останусь я. Это честная сделка.

– Ты не можешь жертвовать собой!

– Ошибаешься. От меня не зависит целый клан и доверившиеся мне люди. К тому же, мне не привыкать. Может, хоть в третий раз удастся сдохнуть окончательно. Правда, Тундра, иди. Здесь не лучшее место для выяснения, кто из нас кому больше должен. И не вздумай завтра заявиться на площадь. Не надо тебе на это смотреть. 

– Я не уйду без тебя.

Смоук сокрушённо вздохнул.

– Ну вот в кого ты такой упрямый? – быстро шагнув вперёд, он прикрыл глаза и медленно поцеловал криоманта. – Пошёл. Отсюда. Вон, – пока тот не справился с изумлением, чётко отделяя каждое слово, скомандовал эненра. – Быстро! 

Убедившись, что грандмастер успешно покинул стены крепости, Смоук вернулся в его камеру и растянулся на лавке. В конце концов, никто не может помешать ему последний раз в жизни выспаться.


	12. Огненные ленты

_Пылает – ярким танцем праведный костёр.  
Взлетают – огненные ленты.  
Но время – разорвёт кровавый договор.  
Развеет Чёрную Легенду..._

_(с) Ария «Чёрная легенда»_

Саб-Зиро метался по своему кабинету, совершенно не понимая, что теперь делать и куда деваться от терзающих эмоций. Всепоглощающее чувство вины за то, чему позволил случиться, леденящий душу страх, вернее даже, не дающий вдохнуть ужас за судьбу друга и боль, что придётся ему испытать, а ещё… Криомант коснулся своих губ, вспоминая горьковатое тепло поцелуя и столько обречённой нежности во взгляде. «Если уж демону не повезло кого-то полюбить, то это раз и навсегда». Это было слишком откровенное признание, чтобы теперь оставаться спокойным. Выходит, он всю жизнь был слепым кретином, не замечая, как дорогое существо мучается от отсутствия взаимности. А теперь ничего не исправить. Влюблённый демон пожертвовал собой ради него и допустить, чтобы эта жертва оказалась напрасной, грандмастер не мог. Как не мог хотя бы попытаться спасти друга. Сидевшая у дверей Сарина мило улыбалась, но ледяной взгляд ясно давал понять, что ни одной глупости она совершить не позволит, если придётся – удержит силой. Демоны, похоже, понимали и чувствовали друг друга куда лучше, чем люди. 

Когда криомант, ещё слишком ошеломлённый внезапным признанием, вышел из стен мрачной крепости, ожидавшие его девушки, явно получившие от эненры чёткие инструкции и прятавшие мокрые глаза, профессионально скрутили грандмастера, силком отволокли в вертолёт и сразу же стартовали обратно к Храму. Когда Саб-Зиро наконец пришёл в себя – было уже поздно что-либо делать. 

Смоук с мрачной ухмылкой наблюдал, как двое конвоиров надевают на него тяжёлые кандалы. Судя по странному оттенку – серебряные, или по крайней мере с добавлением серебра, хотя этот металл не причинял ему совершенно никаких неудобств. Ну да ладно. 

А вот чужой страх эненра чувствовал очень хорошо. Его боялись. Боялись даже несмотря на то, что не могли не знать, что он не может ничего им сделать, даже если захочет. Верховный инквизитор был очень умным чародеем. В условиях договора сразу оговорил, что демон не должен пытаться сбежать, защищаться или причинить кому-то вред. Человеком Смоук ещё рискнул бы поиграть с высокими материями, но демоническая суть не оставляла выбора. Договору придётся подчиняться.

Конечно, хотелось жить. А ещё – не оставлять Саб-Зиро снова в одиночестве. Но лучше так, чем позволить его убить. Для него ценность жизни грандмастера определялась не только уважением к начальнику. И даже не многолетней дружбой. Другое. И эненра хорошо понимал – случись с криомантом что-то – и спокойно жить он уже не сможет. Как и вообще жить.

Грубым тычком – Смоук мысленно поморщился, в насилии не было никакой нужды, им достаточно просто сказать – его заставили подняться и выйти из камеры, а затем и из здания крепости. Прищурившись из-за рассветного солнца, слишком яркого после мрака темницы, эненра криво улыбнулся вкопанному посреди площади толстому деревянному столбу с разложенным под ним хворостом. Двадцать первый век на дворе, а методы остались прежними.

Страшно. Очень страшно, особенно потому, что, несмотря ни на какую амнезию, он слишком хорошо помнит, каково это. Сперва даже не больно. Медленно разгорающееся пламя обогревает продрогшее после ночи в каменном мешке тело, а небольшого количества дыма ещё недостаточно, чтобы в нём задыхаться. Неуёмное любопытство даже заставляет принюхиваться, пытаясь различить, из чего состоит жертвенное топливо. Тогда это оказались яблони, небольшой садик был как раз поблизости, и старые, давно высохшие дубовые ветки. Пламя начинает лизать босые ступни, а добравшись до сырых веток – немилосердно дымить, разъедая глаза и заставляя тело содрогаться в приступах жестокого кашля. Проходит немало времени, прежде чем костёр достаточно разгорится, подожжёт одежду, а потом и доберётся до скрытого под ней тела. К запаху дыма – им давно уже не получается наслаждаться, и давно стало всё равно, из чего же состоит костёр – примешивается тяжёлый запах заживо горящей плоти, не имеющий ничего общего со вкусным ароматом шашлыка. Если до того ещё как-то получалось сдерживаться – в основном, потому что удушливый дым не даёт вдохнуть достаточно воздуха для крика, а вовсе не из-за гордости и нежелания показать мучителям свою боль, – то теперь ни о какой выдержке речи не идёт. Несчастная жертва кричит, срывая голос, задыхаясь в дыму, извивается в попытке уклониться от вездесущих языков пламени, жадно вылизывающих бьющееся в агонии тело. А потом боль постепенно уходит. Измученный полусожжённый человек бессильно повисает на удерживающих его тлеющих верёвках, переставая сопротивляться неизбежному. Глаза сами медленно закрываются, пропадает желание дышать горьким невкусным дымом…

Вздохнув, Смоук с гордо поднятой головой прошёл по коридору в собравшихся здесь людях. Несколько выкриков «Демон! Убийца!», шорох испуганных и злых голосов. Кто-то не очень умный кинул в него камнем. Эненра легко уклонился и тихонько зарычал. Не то чтобы он мог что-то сделать… Но толпа испуганно отпрянула, а зажатые в кулаках камни стыдливо попрятали. Ну и хорошо. 

Ловко запрыгнув на деревянный настил вокруг столба, Смоук сам накинул цепь кандалов на сучок, оставленный на гладко обструганной деревяшке явно именно с этой целью. Вежливо подождал, когда палачи сноровисто примотают его к столбу, и закрыл глаза. Смотреть на толпу, жадно подавшуюся вперёд в ожидании кровавого зрелища, ему не хотелось. Хорошо, если никто не додумается заснять это на видео и выложить в интернет. У современного поколения нет никаких понятий о нравственности. Достаточно вспомнить Кэсси, делающую селфи с телами поверженных врагов.

Под ногами пока негромко затрещал костёр. Что ж, теперь он может некоторое время дышать дымом без вреда для себя. По крайней мере, задыхаться не придётся. Эненра чуть улыбался, вспоминая твёрдые холодные губы, приоткрывшиеся в немом изумлении от неожиданного поцелуя, короткий вздох, обдавший холодной свежестью первого снега. Демон даже облизнулся, почти ощутив на губах узорную корочку инея. Дым поднимался вверх, не обжигая, но осязаемо касаясь кожи, и так легко было представить, что по телу скользят чуткие прохладные пальцы, аккуратно приподнимая одежду, оглаживая контуры мышц… Боги! Как же хотелось, чтобы это хоть раз произошло в реальности, а не в больных мечтах. Тогда и снова умирать было бы не так страшно. 

Разгоревшийся огонь лизнул пальцы, обжигая болью, и отпрянул, словно обознавшись. Заинтересовавшись, Смоук приоткрыл один глаз и облегчённо выдохнул. Похоже, триумфальное сожжение демона отменялось по техническим причинам. Ярко-рыжее пламя окутывало его целиком, подпаливая одежду и радостно пожирая дерево и верёвки, но не причиняя телу никакого вреда.

– Нет дыма без огня, – улыбнулся приговорённый. Эненра был плодом союза двух стихий – воздуха и огня, и ни одна из них не могла причинить вред своему дитя. И как он об этом не подумал?

Дождавшись, пока задорный огонёк насытится его привязью, Смоук аккуратно снял цепь и шагнул к краю помоста. Толпа в страхе отпрянула. Разозлённому демону полагалось устроить тут кровавую резню, мстя тем, кто причинил ему боль, но у демона не было на это ни желания, ни сил. Сбежать он по-прежнему не мог, всё так же оставаясь связанным договором. Эненра уселся на краю помоста, положил скованные руки на колено согнутой ноги, упёрся в них подбородком и тихо, устало поинтересовался у первых рядов толпы:

– Люди. Вы же люди, а? К чему эта жестокость? Что мы вам сделали такого страшного? Разве кто-то вас обидел, что вы начали эту травлю? Мы ведь просто хотим жить. И мы заслужили это право точно так же, как вы, “обычные люди”.

В глазах людей, особенно женщин, появилось понимание и… сочувствие. На помост поднялся сам Верховный инквизитор. Очевидно, наблюдал откуда-то за ходом представления. Наклонившись, чародей без особого пиетета содрал с него оковы и негромко произнёс:

– Свободен. Пошёл вон, проповедник чёртов, – выпрямившись, Верховный инквизитор обернулся к толпе и звучным, хорошо поставленным голосом прирождённого оратора возвестил. – Бог даровал этой дьявольской твари жизнь, и не нам нарушать Его волю. Наш долг – помнить о милосердии и сострадании также и к врагам рода человеческого. Данной мне властью я отпускаю это создание на свободу. 

Справившись с детским желанием показать чародею язык, “дьявольская тварь” спрыгнула с помоста и затерялась в толпе. 

Сарина прислушалась к чему-то, что могла слышать только она, и взгляд её потеплел. Демонесса поднялась из кресла, аккуратно оправила одежду и окликнула нарезающего по комнате бесполезные круги криоманта.

– Грандмастер, тебе сделать чай?

Саб-Зиро остановился, словно налетев на невидимую стену. Как она может… предлагать – ему – чай, когда…

– Нет, – резкий голос, лишённый всяких эмоций. – Нет. Лучше оставь меня одного. 

– Хорошо, – Сарина спокойно кивнула. – Только не наделай глупостей. Сейчас не время. 

– Нет, – криомант даже смог улыбнуться. Криво и болезненно. – Все возможные глупости я уже сделал. 

Демонесса, коротко поклонившись, вышла. Саб-Зиро отвернулся и сжал кулаки. Она… ни один из них – не понимают. И он не понимал. Пока не стало слишком поздно. Хотя – нет. Как раз-таки понимал. Именно в тот момент, когда примораживал упрямого эненру к стене переулка, он чётко осознавал, что и почему делает. Какова истинная причина того, почему он хочет, чтобы пепельный демон был жив. А сейчас… от рассвета прошло уже несколько часов. Наверняка поздно что-либо предпринять. Остаётся только жить дальше с этими воспоминаниями.

За спиной осторожно приоткрылась дверь. Он же просил оставить его в покое!

– Тундра… Ты меня уже не ждал, да?


	13. Воссоединение

_Жить, чтоб сгореть, и сгореть, чтобы жить –  
Не заблудившись во тьме.  
Время придёт – за собой позовёт  
Феникс, рождённый в огне._

_(с) Ария «Феникс»_

Грандмастер рывком развернулся. Устало привалившись к косяку, в дверях кабинета стоял Смоук. Запылённый, с пятнами сажи на местами прожжённой одежде и больным взглядом покрасневших глаз, без привычной кривой ухмылки, но живой.

Криомант с шумом выдохнул, физически ощущая, как в нём поднимается глухая, необъяснимая и горячая, несдерживаемая ярость.

– Явился, – с угрожающей ленцой протянул Саб-Зиро. – И зачем явился, позволь спросить? – и просто взорвался криком. – Сумасшедший, взбалмошный мальчишка! Ты понимаешь, что я чуть с ума не сошёл?! 

– Саб, спокойнее. Со мной ничего не случилось. Всего пара ожогов, ничего серьёзного. 

– А могло бы!

– Могло, – эненра согласно кивнул. – И я действительно не ожидал, что будет так. Можно подумать, ты жалеешь, что я выжил. 

– Нет, – шепнул грандмастер, делая шаг вперёд. – Не жалею. Иначе я не смог бы сделать это, – положив ладони на плечи друга, криомант медленно и осторожно потянулся к нему, словно не вполне был уверен в правильности своих действий.

Эненра удивлённо моргнул, ощутив на губах покалывание морозных иголочек. 

– Погоди. Не здесь. Нас могут увидеть. Я не хочу, чтобы твоя репутация пострадала. Идём. 

Взяв за руку, Смоук потянул его прочь из кабинета. Добравшись до покоев грандмастера, пропустил хозяина вперёд. Запер дверь изнутри. Замок щёлкнул, отрезая путь к отступлению. Спартанская обстановка жилища не изменилась, но эненра всё равно обошёл его по периметру, внимательно изучая на предмет возможного проникновения, спрятал окно за невесть откуда взятыми голубыми занавесками в мелкий цветочек. Наблюдающему за его действиями криоманту казалось, что он пустил в комнату дворового кота. И теперь этот кот тщательно присматривается к новому жилищу. 

Кот закончил осмотр и подошёл к хозяину.

– Теперь можно продолжить, – и сам придвинулся вплотную, медленно поцеловал, словно пробуя на вкус. 

Саб-Зиро судорожно выдохнул, прижимая друга к себе, и буквально впился в его губы, отрешённо заметив, что ему давно хотелось именно этого. Горькие из-за дыма, но такие невыносимо желанные губы чуть приоткрылись, пропуская его внутрь горячего рта. Смоук тихо застонал, отвечая так робко и неуверенно, будто боялся, что это сон, который от неосторожного движения может прерваться. Грандмастер ласково погладил его по спине и почувствовал, как у него подгибаются колени. 

Эненра покорно позволил повалить себя на кровать, и только сейчас криомант осознал, что весьма смутно представляет, что делать дальше. Смоук прищурился.

– Что? Передумал? Тогда говори сейчас, пока мы не успели зайти слишком далеко.

– Нет. Просто… надо притормозить.

– Хорошо. Я сейчас уйду, – Смоук совершил попытку встать. 

– Не глупи, – криомант придержал его за плечо. – Я тебя не прогоняю. Только, я…

– А. Вот ты о чём, – эненра кивнул каким-то своим мыслям. – Да, ты прав. Тут спешить не стоит. Иди ко мне. 

Аккуратно подмяв грандмастера под себя, эненра удобно устроился на его бёдрах и занялся креплениями формы криоманта, освобождая друга из совершенно ненужного сейчас одеяния.

– А не боишься?

– Чего? – непонимающе нахмурился Саб-Зиро.

– Если меня сорвёт, ты окажешься в одной постели с неадекватным демоном.

– Нет. Не боюсь.

– Уверен? – вкрадчиво. Человеческие конуры поплыли, растворяясь в темноте комнаты и обрисовывая силуэт дымной твари. Демон крепко стиснул запястья грандмастера, заводя их за голову. Медленно провёл языком по шее, с удовлетворением ощутив невольную дрожь.

– Смоук, – грандмастер только усмехнулся, осторожно освобождая руки. – Не балуйся. 

На ощупь демон был тощим и очень костлявым. Мнимую массу ему добавляла маскировка из густого дыма, плотно окутывающего не такое уж крупное тело. Криомант погладил его по спине вдоль острых выступающих позвонков, и эненра со смешком вернулся в человеческий облик.

– Ничем-то тебя не проймёшь. Отморозок, он отморозок и есть. 

– Почему же, – Саб-Зиро резко перевернулся, решившись всё-таки на активные действия. Смоук наблюдал за ним с вежливым интересом. Пока криомант сражался с непокорной одеждой, пепельный паршивец даже не пошевельнулся, чтобы помочь. А потом вдруг одним движением вывернулся из расстёгнутой одежды, скинув её на пол.

– Так лучше?

– Определённо, – грандмастер выпрямился, обозревая результат своих действий, а потом подхватил с пола один из ремней. – Я думаю, стоит наказать тебя за столь беспечное отношение к своей жизни, – с этими словами он захватил запястья эненры ременной петлёй, привязав другой конец к оголовью кровати. Смоук трепыхнулся, пытаясь сорвать привязь, но тщетно. – Вот таким ты мне нравишься намного больше, – вкрадчиво, явно подражая интонациям демона, прошептал криомант, придвигаясь ближе. Осторожно провёл по спине друга кончиками пальцев. Реакция превзошла все ожидания. Смоук выгнулся и мелко задрожал, тихо застонав.

В старом Лин Куэй широко были распространены телесные наказания, и спина эненры представляла собой летопись его непокорной жизни. Саб-Зиро знал наизусть каждый шрам, потому что всегда сам обрабатывал последствия очередной авантюры. И пожалуй, только он знал, насколько чувствительной была кожа друга. Особенно между острых лопаток. 

Одной рукой крепко обхватив друга за пояс, чтобы не пытался вывернуться, криомант медленно исследовал отметины шрамов, нежно поглаживая особо чувствительные места. Эненра молчал, прикрыв глаза, и только тихо постанывал на особенно приятные прикосновения. Так же медленно, словно в разведку, Саб-Зиро переместил ладонь чуть выше, к плечу, осторожно обвёл тонкие ключицы, спустился к груди. Слегка подтолкнул, вынуждая лечь на спину.

– Может, ты меня уже отпустишь? – Смоук подёргал связанными руками.

– Конечно, нет. Это наказание, ты разве забыл? – криомант положил ладонь поверх ширинки друга, поддел одним пальцем пуговицу. – Будь хорошим мальчиком и слушайся.

– Хорошо, – он прикрыл глаза. – Смазка в правом кармане.

– Подготовился? – усмехнулся грандмастер. 

– Я много лет ждал тебя.

– И молчал! Нет, я точно накажу тебя, скрытный демон, – наклонившись, криомант прикусил мышцу на плече эненры, заставляя его тело невольно изогнуться в граничащем с болью удовольствии, а с губ сорвать тихий полустон. 

От дыхания криоманта по коже партнёра разбегались замысловатые дорожки инея, быстро тая и собираясь капельками воды. Саб-Зиро медленно собирал её губами, прислушиваясь к стонам и невольной дрожи. На миг отвлёкшись от тёплого тела, грандмастер аккуратно избавил его от последней одежды, покопался в чужих карманах, отыскав тюбик с гелем. 

– Ну и что мне с тобой сделать? 

– Polib mě*, – не открывая глаз, негромко отозвался Смоук. 

– Ты же знаешь, что я ни слова не понимаю по-чешски, – улыбнулся криомант, нежно целуя друга. Скользкие от смазки пальцы прошлись по бедру эненры, коснулись плотного кольца мышц. Криомант замер, страшась причинить боль.

– Давай же. Или, клянусь честью, я сам тебя сейчас поимею, и плевать на субординацию. 

Саб-Зиро с улыбкой кивнул, медленно продвигая пальцы вглубь. Смоук зашипел сквозь зубы, на миг его глаза снова окрасились алым демоническим огоньком, но почти сразу он расслабился, прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри себя. Удовлетворённо кивнул. 

– Что?

– Всё хорошо… Продолжай. И… поцелуй меня ещё.

– Конечно, – криомант снова потянулся к дымной горечи тёплых губ. Выдохнул прямо в поцелуй: – Я люблю тебя.

– Знаю, Тундра. Знаю. Я тоже, – эненра прервался на тихий стон, – люблю тебя…

Решительно выдохнув, Саб-Зиро поставил ладони на подушку по сторонам от головы партнёра.

– Всё хорошо, – Смоук чуть улыбнулся. – Я доверяю тебе. 

Криомант кивнул, глубоко целуя его и чувствуя, как ноги эненры оплетаются вокруг его пояса, а сам он прижимается всем телом, выгибая спину. Время шуток кончилось – Саб-Зиро разрезал петлю, связавшую запястья друга и любимого, и Смоук тут же вцепился в него, словно утопающий. Пальцы с ощутимо острыми коготками лихорадочно бродили по телу, усиливая хватку по мере того как их слияние всё уплотнялось, пока не стало абсолютным. Эненра глухо выдохнул, прерывая поцелуй. 

– Больно? – обеспокоенно позвал Саб-Зиро.

– Нет, – Смоук помотал головой. – Терпимо. Я просто… не могу поверить… 

– Верь, – улыбнувшись, криомант нежно поцеловал партнёра в висок. – Я с тобой. 

Не хотелось причинять боль столь доверчиво льнущему к нему демону. Хотелось ласкать и любить. Саб-Зиро осторожно двинул бёдрами. Медленно и плавно, ощущая, как с каждым мгновением расслабляются мышцы эненры, принимая его, словно они действительно были созданы только друг для друга. Сцеловал с тонких горчащих губ полубезумную счастливую улыбку, едва не теряя разум от горячего шёпота:

– Давай. Не бойся меня поцарапать, я не трепетная девица. 

– Вредный демон, – усмехнулся грандмастер, ускоряя движения. На ухо зашипели, но вслед за тем прозвучал протяжный стон удовольствия…

Саб-Зиро сам не помнил, когда ритм сменился на властные размашистые движения, но выгибающийся в его руках пепельный паршивец с разводами инея на плечах и груди стонал в голос, уже совсем забыв о репутации грандмастера, щурил подёрнутые пеленой экстаза глаза и вполне недвусмысленно царапал ему спину, а его поцелуи иногда переходили в ласковые покусывания. Мышцы натянулись канатами в ожидании развязки, и криомант попытался откатиться в сторону, но Смоук не отпустил, прижавшись сильнее, хотя казалось – куда уж ещё. 

– Зачем? – смущённо пробормотал Саб-Зиро, когда способность соображать вернулась к нему после краткого, но отсутствия. 

– Так надо, – довольно улыбнулся эненра. – Теперь я твой. А ты мой, и никто этого не изменит, – утомлённая, но такая счастливая улыбка. – А ответственности не бойся, залететь мне не удастся, даже если б такое желание было, – вдоволь налюбовавшись вконец смущённой физиономией грандмастера, Смоук позволил себе рассмеяться.

Криомант отстранился и лёг рядом.

– Душ? 

– Завтра, – лениво зевнул эненра. – Я слишком устал, чтобы совершать ещё какие-то телодвижения, – и хозяйственно подгрёб возлюбленного к себе под бок. – Спим. 

***  
– Грандмастер, а грандмастер.

– Что? 

– Выпиши мне премию.

– Зачем тебе? – Саб-Зиро улыбнулся, прижимая беспокойное пепельное счастье к себе и целуя в висок. – Ты у меня и так на полном довольствии.

Эненра поморщился.

– Куплю тебе приличный матрас. Ты мне всю спину об эту доску отбил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Поцелуй меня (несложно догадаться, что чешский)


	14. Привет из прошлого

_Пленник снов – время очнуться!  
Звон часов возрождает мир.  
Свет и Мрак – в битве вновь сойдутся.  
Вот Закон Равновесья Сил._

_(с) Ария «Равновесие сил»_

– Как ты это себе представляешь?

Вопрос был чисто риторический. У грандмастера не спрашивали разрешение – его ставили перед фактом. Пока они тут занимались спасением мирового порядка, Фрост собралась замуж. И не за кого-нибудь, а за главу конкурирующего, а в недавнем прошлом – вообще враждебного клана. Смоук в едином лице изображал сватов с обеих сторон.

– Вот и будет повод перестать враждовать. Малышка у нас сирота, ты ей вместо отца. Будешь Скорпу тестем. А я – тёщей, – жизнерадостно смеялся эненра. 

– Но… а как же секреты клана и прочее?

– Я тебя умоляю! Какие секреты? Во-первых, Фрост не знает ничего такого, чем нельзя поделиться, а во-вторых, Ханзо уже месяц ошивается у нас. Неужели ты думаешь, что он сам не выведал давно всё, что ему было надо? 

Переместившись к грандмастеру, Смоук зашёл ему за спину, сплёл ладони на животе и легонько поцеловал в шею. Криомант вздохнул, окончательно капитулируя.

Дорвавшийся до возможности прикосновений Смоук оказался тактильным наркоманом, использовавшим каждый – каждый – миг уединения для того, чтобы прикоснуться к любимому криоманту, поцеловать, по-кошачьи потереться о плечо. И Саб-Зиро всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что в такие моменты готов потакать пепельному демону во всех его каверзах. 

***  
Тем утром Саб-Зиро проснулся от того, что его чуть не скинули с собственной кровати. Разметавшийся по постели Смоук едва заметно счастливо улыбался, и криомант против воли улыбнулся тоже, осторожно провёл ладонью по щеке своего демона. Эненра с мурлыканьем потёрся о его пальцы и открыл глаза.

– Доброе утро. 

Саб-Зиро отметил, что из его взгляда исчезло затравленное дикое выражение, и теперь там светились любовь и нежность. Наклонился, мягко касаясь губ. Смоук улыбнулся и увлёк грандмастера в нежный медленный поцелуй. 

Потом они ещё долго лечили и ретушировали неслабые царапины на спине криоманта. С кожи эненры ожоги и неосторожные синяки исчезли за ночь, но грандмастеру ходить с располосованной спиной – значит плодить слухи и домыслы, а этого не хотелось обоим. 

***   
– Хорошо, – сдался грандмастер, пока Смоук не перешёл к уговорам посерьёзнее, чем невинные по сути поцелуи. Он мог, за последние дни совсем распоясался, а заблаговременно замкнуть дверь кабинета на ключ Саб-Зиро не додумался. – Что нужно от меня? 

– Разрешение. Его ты уже дал, – ладони эненры заползли под форму грандмастера, медленно и осторожно поглаживая покрывшуюся мурашками удовольствия кожу. – А ещё – отпустить девушек по магазинам, у них платьев нет. Но деньги есть, – предупреждая вопрос, Смоук прикусил губами ухо криоманта. – Ну и запереть наших голубков по разным комнатам, до церемонии им видеться не положено. 

– Никуда я их не отпущу. Там происходит чёрт знает что, а их на шопинг потянуло? 

– Не беспокойся. Я их подстрахую.

– Тем более нет, – вздрогнув, грандмастер вывернулся из его рук, испуганно уставившись на друга. – Ты забыл, что они едва с тобой не сделали? Я не позволю подвергать себя опасности. 

– Никаких чокнутых европейцев, не беспокойся. Америка, Нью-Йорк. Попробуем встретиться с мистером Кейджем, он наверняка соскучился по дочурке. 

– Смоук. Нет.

– Ты зануда, Тундра, – ловкие пальцы подцепили один из ремней, медленно начав расстёгивать. – Я буду на связи. Обещаю, что никуда не полезу. Ты всё равно не сможешь завернуть меня в вату и запереть в шкаф. 

– Жаль, – совершенно серьёзно отозвался криомант. Повернулся и ласково поцеловал тонкие пальцы. – Пожалуйста, будь очень осторожен. И береги себя и девочек. 

***  
Кэсси едва не подпрыгивала от нетерпения. С большим трудом ей удалось тайно вызвать отца на встречу в кафе. Кейдж-младшая не знала, как он отнёсся к её неожиданному исчезновению, что думал. И ей было очень стыдно. 

Крошечное кафе под открытым небом на одной из самых тихих улочек не пользовалось бешеной популярностью – кроме них было всего двое посетителей в другом конце огороженной площадки. Неподалёку рабочие красили фасад здания на высоте четвёртого этажа. Смоук лениво сканировал округу, не чувствуя никакой опасности. Редкие прохожие старались как можно скорее пробежать мимо, чтобы не получить капли краски за шиворот. 

Пронзительный визг интуиции почти застал его врасплох. Резко развернувшись, эненра сопоставил падающую с двенадцатиметровой высоты банку с краской и идущую под неё женщину, подумал, что так и так это плохая идея, и телепортировался к женщине, выдёргивая её из-под убийственного снаряда. Достигнув асфальта, банка словно взорвалась. Смоук удручённо посмотрел на заляпанные джинсы. 

– Спасибо, – растеряно пробормотала спасённая. 

Эненра только отмахнулся, поворачиваясь обратно к кафе. К их столику как раз подошёл одетый едва ли не в обноски мужчина в дорогих тёмных очках. Не узнать Джонни Кейджа было сложно даже в его режиме “конспирации”. Кэсси тут же повесилась ему на шею. 

– Погоди-ка, – медленно произнесла женщина. – Я ведь тебя знаю. Это же с тобой у Верховного инквизитора промашка вышла?

– Ну, да, – осторожно подтвердил Смоук, гадая, что скажет Саб-Зиро, когда узнает, что он опять влип. И сколько процентов этой речи будут цензурными.

– Отлично, – женщина усмехнулась. – Значит, нас судьба свела. Я из… ммм… вообще, это весьма засекреченная организация, про нас почти никто не знает. Если упростить, наша глобальная задача – сохранять мировое равновесие и не давать прийти к власти всяким странным личностям. Когда наш департамент только создавался, об этом нашего начальника просил лично лорд Рейден. Давай побеседуем за чашкой кофе. Этот разговор будет важен для нас обоих. Ты же не откажешь той, кто только что едва не простилась с жизнью? – она подняла взгляд вверх, к глазеющим на них рабочим.

Пожав плечами, эненра вернулся в кафе и, сделав девушкам знак, что всё в порядке, выбрал столик подальше от чужих ушей. Во всяком случае, кофе здесь действительно был хороший. 

– Меня зовут Джина Вульф, – представилась женщина. – Я знаю, что накануне казни вы долго беседовали о чём-то с Верховным инквизитором. Департамент пытался тебя найти, но мы не преуспели, – она развела руками. – А тут такая встреча… Мир, оказывается, тесен. Я просто не могу не воспользоваться ситуацией. 

– Что вас интересует? – Смоук откинулся на спинку стула. Похоже, Тундра всё же получит его обратно в целости и сохранности. 

– Что угодно. Всё, что ты можешь сказать о нём, его характере, планах, решениях. Такого рода злодеи обычно любят выкладывать всё тем, кого уже скоро не будет в живых. 

– Да там всё скучно. Умный и амбициозный, но не самый сильный чародей. Вроде как чей-то родственник, но я не разбираюсь в политике. Решил сколотить состояние на своих способностях, но военных умений у него ноль, а простенькие фокусы никому не были интересны. Воспользовался ситуацией и связями, чтобы получить реальную власть. Тут пара внушений, там шантаж, здесь угрозы… А напуганные люди готовы идти за любым, кто покажет светлое будущее. Друзей нет, подручных он сам боится, потому делает всё, чтобы превентивно напугать их посильнее.

– Почему он взялся за паранормов? А не за политиков, к примеру? 

– Уничтожает конкурентов. Чтобы не появился кто-то, кто скажет людям: «Вы сами подчиняетесь адской твари», и толпа не линчевала Верховного инквизитора. А простые люди не отличат его от обычного человека. 

– Хорошо, – Джина кивнула. – А что ты можешь сказать об этом человеке? Первый помощник Верховного инквизитора, Джонатан Кейн, – она выложила на стол чёрно-белую фотографию. Смоук отшатнулся и зарычал. – Что с тобой?

Полная превосходства ухмылка на фотографии как две капли воды повторяла такую же, пламенем выжженную в памяти эненры. 

– Это не человек. Это мразь и подонок. Разбой, похищения детей, религиозный фанатик с любовью к пыткам и человеческим жертвоприношениям. И его уже тридцать пять лет не должно быть в живых. 

– Да, в его личном деле есть информация о нескольких дорогостоящих операциях, в том числе пластических. Врачи говорят, что его практически выпотрошили заживо. Потом долгое лечение и реабилитация, убрал шрамы и принялся за старое. Ты сможешь стать свидетелем? Доказать хотя бы одно преступление – и он сядет на остаток жизни.

– Суд не поверит демону, – Смоук покачал головой. Взбудораженную память еле-еле удалось призвать к порядку и не выдавать так явно все его эмоции. – Нет никаких доказательств, кроме меня самого, и все, кто мог подтвердить произошедшее много лет назад, уже мертвы. Боюсь, это нереально. 

– Что ж, спасибо за сотрудничество, – Вульф встала, очевидно, оставляя ему право платить по счёту. Но, по крайней мере, не стала лезть с расспросами. – Если у нас возникнут дополнительные вопросы… 

– Вы можете просто позвонить Джонни Кейджу, он знает, как со мной связаться.

– Хорошо, – мисс секретный агент кивнула, наверняка вообразив себе больше, чем нужно. – Мне пора. Если что…

– Буду ждать звонка, понял, – прихватив с собой счёт, Смоук направился к мило щебечущему семейству, подумав, что от голливудских звёзд тоже должна быть практическая польза.


	15. Прошлое должно оставаться прошлым

_Всем, кто видел Маску Смерти  
По-другому солнце светит –  
Теперь ты один из них.  
Ты проводишь в поединках  
На пропахшем потом ринге  
Все ночи свои и дни._

_(с) Ария «Бои без правил»_

Домой Смоук вернулся в таком состоянии, что грандмастер без слов усадил его в мягкое кресло, сам приготовил кофе с коньяком и приготовился слушать. Эненра молчал долго. Так долго, что кофе с коньяком успел превратиться в коньяк с кофе, а потом и в коньяк без кофе. Наконец Смоук переключил внимание с выпивки на друга.

– Знаешь, когда встречаешь что-то, что напоминает тебе о детстве, это обычно какой-нибудь старый плюшевый мишка, который спасал от кошмаров, или собака, точь-в-точь такая, как была у тебя в первом классе. Но уж никак не подонок, который полночи ломал тебе пальцы и вырезал из кожи ремни, а потом вообще спалил заживо. Чёрт, и почему я не порвал ему глотку, как остальным? Да потому что был полностью уверен, что с такими ранами не выживают. Живучая сволочь… 

– Ты его видел?

Эненра покачал головой. 

– Увидел бы – сразу голову оторвал, а не сидел тут и предавался размышлениям. Только фото. Не хочу даже думать, сколько детей успела замучить эта тварь, пока я пребывал в полной уверенности, что его останки догнивают в какой-нибудь яме. 

– Адрес достал? – невозмутимо поинтересовался грандмастер. Улыбнулся в ответ на удивлённый взгляд. – Смоук, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Полчаса на сборы хватит? 

– Ты что предлагаешь? 

– Раз уж правосудие его достать не может, это сделаем мы. 

Смоук чуть не поперхнулся коньяком.

– Ты точно уверен, что представляешь, о чём мы сейчас говорим? Об убийстве человека, к тому же приближённого к Верховному инквизитору. У него есть охрана.

– Мы Лин Куэй. А ты вообще демон. Проберёмся.

– О жестоком убийстве. Очень жестоком, Тундра – меня стопроцентно сорвёт сразу же, как только я увижу эту тварь.

– Именно поэтому я иду с тобой. Я смогу тебя успокоить, обещаю. 

– Но… это идёт вразрез с тем, чем мы в последнее время занимаемся.

– Поэтому я очень надеюсь, что ты сумеешь контролировать себя хотя бы настолько, чтобы труп можно было списать на человеческий фактор, а не паранормальный. Хватит споров, иди собирайся. Надо успеть до ночи добраться… Где он там живёт? – криомант отобрал у ошарашенного друга листок с написанным адресом и выпроводил из кабинета. 

Джонатан Кейн жил в тщательно охраняемом коттеджном посёлке в пригороде. Двоим воинам-теням не составило никакого труда пройти через состоящую из обычных людей охрану и добраться до самого роскошного в посёлке особняка. Три этажа в готическом стиле, с несколькими гаргульями, в точности повторяющими своих сородичей с собора Нотр-Дам, большой неухоженный сад, мраморные дорожки и высокий каменный забор с натянутой поверх колючей проволокой. 

– Ты по-прежнему не хочешь меня остановить? – поинтересовался Смоук. – Я всё-таки иду убивать человека.

– Мы идём убивать преступника, который уже заработал пару смертных казней. 

А ещё криомант знал наперечёт каждый шрам, который эти нелюди оставили на теле и душе друга. Что Смоуком он начал себя называть задолго до того как попал в Лин Куэй. Помнил, сколько раз Томаш приходил спать к нему под бок, потому что холод тела криоманта не подпускал кошмары, в которых его снова и снова пожирало безжалостное пламя. Такое не прощают.

Замок на входной двери был настолько простым, что эненра даже обиженно фыркнул – он надеялся на хоть какую-нибудь головоломку. А здесь… Ни сигнализации, ни магической защиты, даже на замок хватило самой простой отмычки. Самоуверенный ублюдок, неужели он вообще ничего не боится? 

И даже какого-нибудь самого паршивого телохранителя тоже не было. Внутренняя обстановка была богатой, но аляповатой и безвкусной. Складывалось впечатление, что хозяин особняка просто тащил в дом всё, что плохо лежало, а главным критерием было количество нулей на ценнике. Сам хозяин обнаружился на третьем этаже. Развалившись в кресле, смотрел футбол и пил – судя по запаху – весьма дорогой виски. За прошедшие годы мужчина располнел, но лицо и, особенно, взгляд, остались прежними. Смоук со свистом втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые клыки, ощущая, как под влиянием бушующих эмоций деформируется тело, превращая его в демона. 

– Кто здесь? – вздрогнув, мужчина зашарил взглядом по тёмной гостиной. 

Эненра сделал шаг вперёд, позволяя льющемуся из окна лунному свету осветить себя. 

– Помнишь меня, господин Кейн? – с издёвкой ухмыльнулся демон. Этот подонок требовал называть его господином. Помнится, каждый отказ карался ударом плетью. 

Что ж, Кейн явно его помнил. Испуганно заорав, он скатился с кресла и, загородившись бутылкой, несвязно пробормотал:

– Сгинь! Пропади ты пропадом, демон! Тебя вообще здесь нет. Точно, тебя нет. Это всё выпивка, – мужчина отбросил бутылку, и её содержимое разлилось по светлому ковру. 

– Не сгину, не надейся, – демон сделал ещё шаг вперёд. – Кто же знал, что ты ухитришься выжить… А мне так хотелось, чтобы ты сдох в муках, как и я. Кейн, как оно, ночка с кишками наружу? – эненра с интересом склонил голову к плечу. 

– Заткнись!

От человека несло страхом. Резкий запах пота, расширенные до черноты зрачки и бешено колотящееся сердце. Прекрасно. Эненра отнюдь не собирался просто тихо-мирно свернуть ублюдку шею. Ему нужно было, чтобы Джонатан Кейн понимал, кто и за что его убивает. 

– Грубо, господин Кейн. Тебя хотя бы не мариновали пару суток в холодном подвале, тебе было тепло. Костерок-то догорел хорошо, если к утру. 

Метнувшись вперёд, эненра опрокинул преступника на пол. Кейн затрепыхался, но человек по определению был слабее демона. Острые когти медленно проскользили по телу, срезая одежду и оставляя кровоточащие царапины. 

– Ты не боишься боли, Кейн, я помню. Сожрать бы тебя, да я такой падалью не питаюсь. Просто сдохни уже, привет из моего гадостного прошлого, – демон с резким хрустом сломал мужчине шею. Поднявшись, с тоской поглядел в сторону окна. 

Саб-Зиро выступил из тени. Он не вмешивался, чувствуя, что другу просто необходимо разобраться со своим прошлым самостоятельно и именно так, как хотелось ему. Но сейчас уже можно действовать. Криомант протянул ладонь к демону и негромко спокойно позвал по имени. Тот полуобернулся, заинтересованно склонил голову к плечу. Сейчас в этом жесте не было угрозы и скрытого превосходства, эненра всего лишь пытался сообразить, что от него хотят. 

– Иди ко мне, – тихо попросил Саб-Зиро, медленно приближаясь. Он хорошо знал теперь, что именно на него демон не нападёт никогда. Но сейчас у них не было цели отключить Смоука от реальности, только успокоить и вернуть в человеческий облик. 

Когда криомант подошёл почти вплотную, демон вздохнул и тихонько уткнулся в его плечо. 

– Всё хорошо. Я здесь, с тобой, – Саб-Зиро ласково обнял эненру, положил ладони на плечи. Потом соскользнул ниже, позволив своей стихии немного вольности. Демон любил, когда холодные пальцы медленно обводили и поглаживали острые выступающие позвонки. Криомант сел на пол, увлекая его за собой и позволяя положить тяжёлую голову на плечо, поцеловал в висок. Кожа демона на вкус была смесью дыма и пепла. 

– И как ты ко мне теперь относишься? – печально поинтересовался Смоук, когда дым рассеялся, унося с собою демоническую суть.

– А ты чего ждал, что я тебя буду бояться или злодеем считать? – криомант рассмеялся, снова целуя своего глупого демона, на этот раз в тёплые губы. – Даже не надейся. Ты избавил мир от очередной язвы, только и всего. 

– Да, но… 

Диалог прервал заполошный визг горничной, очевидно, пришедшей проверить, не нужно ли чего-то хозяину. Послушав удаляющийся по лестнице топот, Смоук меланхолично заметил:

– Она в полицию побежала звонить. 

– Успеем сбежать, – пожал плечами Саб-Зиро. – Тебе легче?

– Да. Определённо. Пошли домой. Нам ещё малышку замуж выдавать.


	16. Свет

_Настанет день, и грянет гром –  
Займётся от молний огонь.  
Взметнётся тень, и над костром  
Взмахнёт снова Феникс крылом.  
Забудет боль, отринув смерть –  
Сверкнёт опереньем своим.  
Умчится ввысь, рождая вновь  
Восторги и зависть земли._

_Ария «Феникс»_

– Итак, господин товарищ Ханзо. Поведайте собранию, чего вас понесло снова жениться?

Собравшаяся в кабинете грандмастера компания лиц мужского пола была уже изрядно нетрезва. По дубовому столу, с которого загодя убрали все документы и вообще всё, что могло пострадать в результате несчастного случая, ходила пузатая оплетённая бутыль мутного стекла, не дававшего разглядеть находящийся внутри напиток. С закуской было плохо – практически всё, что могло за оную сойти, было реквизировано женской половиной команды. Но собравшимся, по крайней мере, было весело.

Скорпион перевёл взгляд с полупустого стакана на озвучившего витающий в воздухе вопрос Смоука – сидящего прямо на столе и под прикрытием дубовой столешницы бессовестно соблазняющего грандмастера – и страдальчески поморщился. 

– Чтоб я сам знал! Фрост, она… она совершенно не похожа на мою Наоми. Но чем-то вот… зацепила. А неделю назад вдруг приходит и говорит: «Тогда женись на мне». Ну и… не знаю, что на меня нашло, – ниндзя прервался на долгий глоток.

***  
– Так что тебя вдруг потянуло замуж? – Сарина покачала в ладони хрустальный бокал с розовым вином. 

Криомантка некоторое время молча взбивала ногой воду в бассейне. Первая из знакомых девушек, да ещё всегда старавшаяся быть наравне с мужчинами…

– Да надоело всё! Вы заметили, какой Смоук счастливый носится? Его ведь и не срывает больше, и на тренировках он перестал груши ломать. Я тоже так хочу, – она обиженно надула губки. – Я уже и так намекала, и эдак. А у него в глазах светится, что никого, кроме жены, к себе не подпустит. Ну я от досады и ляпнула: «Тогда женись на мне». А он взял и согласился. 

***  
– То есть, тебя взяли на слабо? – усмехнулся Такеда. 

Протянув руку, Смоук вытащил из-под носа телепата ополовиненный стакан. Если мальчишка начал дерзить наставнику, пить ему точно хватит. Перед возмущённым Такахаши фактом поставили бутылку лимонада, единственную спасённую из-под носа демонессы, занимавшейся подготовкой девичника. 

Хасаши не обратил внимания на дерзость. Японец, кажется, вообще не заметил, кто задал этот вопрос, куда больше интересуясь содержимым своего стакана. 

– Можно сказать и так, – он слабо усмехнулся. – Слово дал, не отказываться же теперь. Да и вообще… Я столько дров наломал… Отомстил, да не тому. Чужую жизнь покалечил. И потом тоже ошибку совершил. Нельзя жить только прошлым. Что бы я ни делал, это их не вернёт. Она хотела бы, чтобы я был счастлив. В конце концов, долг любого мужчины – сделать женщину счастливой. Может, второй раз получится лучше…

***  
– А не пожалеешь? Ты же вроде никогда не стремилась под чьё-то крыло?

– Не, – криомантка помотала головой. А потом хищно усмехнулась. – К тому же я не собираюсь «под крыло». У меня далеко идущие планы. 

– Уж не переворот ли ты собралась устраивать? – неодобрительно прищурилась демонесса. 

– Да ну, – Фрост дёрнула плечиком. – Это надо учиться управлять большим количеством людей, изучать бухгалтерию и всякое такое. Скучно! Гораздо проще управлять одним мужчиной. Тем более если он твой муж. 

– Но тебе придётся покинуть Лин Куэй. 

– Зачем? Ведь Такеда по-прежнему один из Ширай Рю, хотя служит в спецназе. Наверняка можно найти компромисс.

– Боюсь, Ханзо не из тех, кто отпустит жену рисковать жизнью где-то за тридевять земель. 

– А кто будет его спрашивать? – удивилась криомантка. 

В зале с бассейном материализовался злющий Смоук. Безразлично отмахнулся от возмущённого женского визга, увернулся от брошенного полотенца. 

– Сарина. У меня только один вопрос – что ты нам подсунула?

– А что такое? – с невинным видом похлопала ресницами демонесса. 

– Я пьян. Но это ещё ладно, я хотя бы на ногах могу держаться. А в кабинете грандмастера четыре храпящих тела, одно из которых завтра надо женить. И вообще, у меня на эту ночь были определённые планы, которые в силу вышесказанного теперь неосуществимы. 

– Всего-то, – Сарина пожала плечами. – Не беспокойся, к утру проснутся. И что в демонических винах самое удобное – никакого похмелья. А теперь брысь, ты нам мешаешь. 

***

– Томаш, ну скажи, я правда красивая?

Фрост вертелась возле зеркала, немного неумело пытаясь подкрасить ресницы. На типичную стеснительную японку она не походила и близко, хотя традиционное свадебное кимоно – снежно-белое, расписанное серебряными нитями и наверняка жутко дорогое – положительно ей шло и было поистине произведением искусства. Смоук предпочитал не задумываться, где Хасаши, сейчас наматывающий нервные круги в соседней комнате, взял столько денег на его пошив. 

Криомантка выгнала из комнаты всех, кроме эненры, даже помощниц, облачавших её в свадебный наряд. Наконец, устав от бестолкового мельтешения, Смоук отобрал у невесты тушь и сам несколькими штрихами подкрасил длинные и без того чёрные ресницы.

– Малышка, ты красавица. Если ты ждёшь от меня чего-то вроде «я завидую твоему жениху», то не дождёшься. Во-первых, у меня есть Саб-Зиро. А во-вторых, зная твой характер, я ему совсем не завидую, – эненра набросил на голову девушки белый платок. – Идём. Священник уже заждался.

Крошечный синтоистский храм в Китае обнаружился буквально чудом, в одной из отдалённых бедных провинций. Это в любом случае было безопаснее и быстрее, чем лететь в Японию. 

Подумав, Смоук и Сарина решили отказаться от участия в церемонии – не хотели раздражать своим присутствием – вряд ли японские боги обрадовались бы демонам в своём святилище. Привстав на цыпочки, Фрост чмокнула обоих в щёку и поспешила к храму, чтобы, как полагается, войти в святилище первой. Вздохнув, Смоук лёг на мягкую траву, заложив руки за голову, и прикрыл глаза. Он бы тоже не отказался от красивого ритуала, навсегда связывающего супругов. Ибо по человеческим законам не имел на своего избранника совершенно никаких прав, и возможное появление женщины, занявшей бы сердце ледяного мастера, его пугало. 

– Он любит тебя больше, чем ты думаешь, – тёплое прикосновение пальцев к щеке. 

– Откуда ты всегда знаешь, о чём я думаю?

– Житейский опыт и женская мудрость, – Сарина усмехнулась. – По сути, всем нам нужно одно и то же. Саб-Зиро и сам не совсем осознавал свои чувства. Вернее, боялся в них признаться даже себе. Но это было очень заметно уже тогда, когда мы встретились в Нереальности. Когда он пришёл туда за тобой. 

– Да… А я уже перестал его ждать. Смирился, думал, что он совсем забыл… Какая глупость.

– Вот уж точно – глупость, – неслышно подобравшийся Саб-Зиро сгрёб своего демона в охапку и потискал, как пушистого мягкого котёнка. 

– А вы уже всё? – Смоук довольно сожмурился, наслаждаясь тёплыми эмоциями любимого. 

– Да. Оказалось, это довольно быстро. Но всё-таки красиво. Правда, на японском всё, я мало что понял, Фрост наверняка и того меньше. Впрочем, ей наверняка объяснят, – грандмастер посмотрел в сторону храма, где сияющий не хуже начищенного медяка Хасаши Ханзо по прозвищу Скорпион бережно, словно драгоценную вазу династии Мин, удерживал на руках пунцовую от смущения Фрост во всём её сложном одеянии. Вид у молодожёнов был счастливый донельзя. – Им явно не до нас.

– Да уж, – эненра усмехнулся, про себя радуясь за малышку. Тот, кто потерял одну семью, втрое бережнее будет относиться ко второй, а судя по тому, что ему было известно об этой давней истории – мужем Ханзо был заботливым. – Видимо, официального приёма мы не дождёмся. Предлагаю дать им побыть наедине. 

– А не опасно?

– Да брось. Здесь тихо, как в доме ветеранов. И он действительно хороший воин, сможет защитить, если вдруг что. А молодожёнам положен медовый месяц. Пусть отдохнут от этого бардака и просто побудут счастливыми, – Смоук поднялся с колен грандмастера, на которых успел оказаться незнамо как. 

Подошли Такеда и Джеки, держащиеся за руки, радостные и одинаково-смущённые. Молодых людей сопровождал Кенши, прибывший отчасти ради Ханзо, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя совсем одиноким в столь важный для него день, отчасти для того, чтобы встретиться с сыном. Такахаши-старший пожал руку грандмастеру, приветливо кивнул эненре и галантно поцеловал руку демонессы. Сарина с интересом склонила голову к плечу и, подцепив мужчину под руку, увела в сторону, сразу начав о чём-то выспрашивать.

Такеда перевёл взгляд со спины отца на Смоука, решительно выдохнул и открыл было рот…

– Даже не думай, – мрачно, но с нотками паники отозвался эненра, невольно делая шаг назад. 

– Но почему?

– Потому что я жить хочу. А майор Джейсон Бриггс попросту убьёт любого, кто осмелится сообщить ему о предполагаемом замужестве ненаглядной дочери. 

– Мой отец не убийца! – тут же ощетинилась Джеки. 

– Да, он всего лишь очень тебя любит. Сломанная челюсть мистера Кейджа это хорошо доказывает. Нет, ребята, выкручивайтесь сами. Помогу, чем смогу, но только к Джаксу меня не отправляйте. Пусть лучше радостную новость ему расскажет кто-нибудь другой.

Озадаченная Кэсси подошла и осторожно тронула эненру за плечо.

– Томаш… Мне только что звонил отец. С тобой хочет встретиться какая-то Джина Вульф. Это кто? Она не опасна?

– Нет, – Смоук покачал головой. – Она не опасна. Вам – точно нет. Возвращайтесь домой, ребята. Раз девушка просит о встрече, нельзя заставлять её ждать.


	17. Голос воспоминаний

_Всё – было и прошло – и оборвалось –  
За одно мгновенье.  
Всё – снова началось – звёздами зажглось  
В глубине Вселенной..._

_Ария «Реквием»_

– В последний раз говорю тебе – нет. Один ты никуда не пойдёшь, – Саб-Зиро сложил руки на груди, показывая, что его слово здесь главное.

– Мы же оба понимаем причину, по которой она хочет встретиться, – Смоук вертел в руках бляшку с эмблемой клана. Нет, он не боялся. Полиции просто нечего ему предъявить – отпечатков пальцев или других улик он не оставлял, горничная могла в тёмной комнате рассмотреть только два силуэта. И всё же поговорить с Джиной надо. 

– Понимаем, – грандмастер спокойно кивнул. – И всё же я должен быть рядом.

– А что ты будешь делать, если у неё есть ордер на мой арест?

– Никому тебя не отдам, – невозмутимо ответил криомант. 

Встречу назначили в том же кафе, где произошёл первый разговор. Прежде чем плюхнуться за столик, эненра тщательно просканировал всю улицу, даже пробежался по ближайшим зданиям невидимкой, с помощью телепортов забираясь в недоступные обывателям места, убедился, что засады или ещё каких неожиданностей вроде жучков нет. И только тогда позволил себе расслабиться и насладиться вкусным кофе.

– Похоже, твоя знакомая опаздывает, – заметил Саб-Зиро.

– Не будь к ней слишком строг. Всё же, женщина. А вот и она.

Джина Вульф выглядела запыхавшейся. Раскрасневшаяся, дыхание частое, бежевый плащ распахнулся, открывая весьма миниатюрную фигурку. Бежала сюда? А зачем? И как таких берут в секретные организации? 

– Простите, я опоздала, – женщина присела за столик, с интересом взглянув на молчаливого криоманта. – Что ж, по моей вине времени осталось меньше, поэтому на разговор о погоде его просто нет. К делу. Джонатан Кейн найден мёртвым в своём особняке. 

– Туда ему и дорога, – Смоук безразлично пожал плечами. Это имя больше не вызывало у него сильных чувств. 

– Вы не удивлены.

– Судя по тому, что я знаю об этом человеке, основания желать ему смерти были у очень многих. Вероятно, кто-то из них всё же смог осуществить свои намерения. 

– Кто-то?

– Вы подозреваете меня? – эненра обворожительно улыбнулся. 

– Я не подозреваю, – холодно поправила собеседница. – Я убеждена. Убийство было совершено сразу после нашего разговора. Это слишком не похоже на совпадение. 

– Мисс Вульф, – Смоук вздохнул. – У вас нет доказательств, иначе мы бы разговаривали не за чашкой кофе, а в полицейском участке. Ваша убеждённость – не улика. А пришить меня к этому делу у вас не получится по двум причинам – я слишком вменяем для маньяка, нападающего на первого встречного, да ещё в его собственном доме. Судебная экспертиза вам это подтвердит, если вы сможете её добиться. Это первая. А вторая – я не встречался с мистером Кейном уже много лет и даже не знаю, где он жил. Тем более что лично у меня мотива его убивать не было.

– С этим я могу поспорить, – женщина выложила на столик старую потрёпанную чёрно-белую фотографию. – Уверена, ты знаешь, кто это.

«И где же ты только её раскопала?» – тоскливая-тоскливая мысль. Вот это он действительно забыл. Забыл, что когда-то в его глазах не отражалась потусторонняя тьма, что волосы были каштановыми, а искренняя детская улыбка не рисковала мгновенно перерасти в оскал. Мальчишке на фотографии было лет двенадцать, за худыми плечами, обтянутыми клетчатой рубашкой, нечётко виднелся сад и небольшой домик. Да… в то время дом у него ещё был. Потом произошло что-то, чего он даже не понял тогда и не мог вспомнить теперь, но дома и родителей не стало, и двенадцатилетний мальчишка оказался практически на улице. Вернее, в каком-то приюте, но за воспитанниками там никто не следил и не мешал шляться по городу днём и даже ночью. А потом были банда Кейна, костёр и демон. 

– Весьма милый мальчик, – запрятав истинные эмоции поглубже, Смоук заставил себя улыбнуться. – Однако не очень понимаю, какое отношение он имеет ко мне. Мы даже не похожи. 

Что правда, то правда. Время и образ жизни столь основательно прошлись по его облику, что узнать во взрослом демоне довольного жизнью мальчишку было попросту невозможно. 

– Томаш Врбада, – с ноткой какой-то торжественности проговорила мисс Вульф, слегка споткнувшись на фамилии. – Совершенно обычный ребёнок. Никаких выдающихся достижений в спорте, середнячок по успеваемости в школе. Родители небогаты, но и не нищие, могут себе позволить содержать небольшой домик и подержанный автомобиль. В один из поздних вечеров, возвращаясь домой, глава семейства не справился с управлением, и автомобиль на полном ходу врезался в цистерну с бензином. Водитель и его жена погибли на месте и, так как других родственников у него не было, мальчик оказался в приюте. Надо сказать, что приют этот никогда не был на хорошем счету у государства. Недостаток финансирования и небрежность в подборе кадров привела к тому, что воспитанниками никто не занимался и даже не искал сбежавших. Однажды ночью мальчик пропал. Однако спустя некоторое время уже в другом приюте появился подросток, по странному стечению обстоятельств откликающийся на те же имя и фамилию, – на столике появилась ещё одна фотография.

Этот чертёнок – уже поседевший, уже с тьмой в глубине слишком серьёзных для подростка глаз, с уже привычно растягивающей губы неотражающейся в глазах ухмылкой – был куда больше похож на него сегодняшнего. День, когда была сделана эта фотография, Смоук даже помнил. 

Во владение пани Жданы он попал в то время, когда бурлящий в голове хаос более-менее пришёл к порядку, позволив вспомнить хотя бы имя и кое-какие факты биографии. А в первое время после слияния с демоном он просто брёл, не зная куда, не понимая, кто он; ел, что приходилось, и спал, где получалось. Не доверял никому, но сбежать от полиции тогда не получилось. Пани Ждана помогла ему из настороженного зверька снова стать человеком, за что Томаш даже спустя много лет был ей очень благодарен. Фотография была сделана через год после его появления в приюте, когда, по словам всё той же пани Жданы, его стало «уже можно вывести в люди». Правда, удержать его на одном месте хотя бы те пять минут, необходимые для того, чтобы сделать фото, было невозможно. Запечатлённая ухмылка на деле предназначалась одному из воспитателей – дюжему дядечке «косая сажень в плечах», стоявшему за спиной фотографа и грозившему юному демону пудовым кулаком. Томаш особенно ему не верил – пани Ждана запрещала бить воспитанников – но послушно изображал пай-мальчика.

– И что вы хотите от меня услышать? – Смоук перевёл взгляд с фотографии на собеседницу. – Увлекательной истории в стиле комиксов про Супермена не будет. На фотографиях один и тот же человек, да. И да – это действительно я. Хотите знать, как это, – он кивнул на первое фото, – превратилось в это? – кивок на вторую фотографию. – Однажды ночью к обычному мальчику, в очередной раз сбежавшему из приюта, где всем было на него плевать, подошли какие-то люди в странных чёрных плащах и предложили пойти с ними. Обещали еду, тепло и ночлег. Только мальчик им не поверил и попытался убежать. Не дали. Знаете это ощущение, когда стены постепенно сужаются, и бежать некуда, и чувствуешь себя загоняемой крысой. Они славно повеселились в ту ночь. И вместо всего обещанного был у мальчика сырой подвал и садист, требовавший называть себя «господин Кейн». А потом обычному мальчику пришлось умереть. И то, что пришло ему на смену, хоть и имело человеческий облик, но обычным человеком уже не было, – Смоук позволил дыму, который до этого тщательно контролировал, облечь руки подобно перчаткам. – Я убил тех, кто лишил жизни меня. И распорол брюхо Кейну. Мне хотелось, чтобы этот ублюдок умирал долго. Я ведь был далеко не первым, кого он мучил… Увы, тогда ему повезло выжить. Предъявить это мне вам не удастся, все сроки давности уже прошли. Жалею ли я? Нет. Они получили по заслугам. А то, что сейчас Кейна убил я, вы не докажете.

– Это можно расценить как признание. 

– Разве что в том, что произошло тридцать пять лет назад. Да и там доказательств не найти. И надо ли их искать? Меня ведь не существует, я только дым. 

– Но мы оба знаем правду. 

– Хотите совет, мисс Вульф? – эненра мягко улыбнулся. – Сделайте это сейчас, пока он растерян и напуган тем, что кто-то убил его помощника. Пока он не сообразил, что делать дальше. Вынудите Верховного Инквизитора показать толпе, что он не человек. И постарайтесь не допустить самосуда.

– Ты нам поможешь? – в голосе женщины явно прозвучала надежда.

– Нет. Не впутывайте меня в это. 

– Но почему?

– Потому что я хочу жить. Потому что мне вряд ли повезёт второй раз, а мне есть, ради чего задержаться на этом свете. Извините.

– Хорошо, – Джина решительно кивнула, поднимаясь со стула. И вдруг улыбнулась. – Знаешь… спасибо. Мир без этого человека будет хоть немного чище. Увидимся?

– Кто знает. 

– Думаешь, было правильно ей рассказывать? – спросил Саб-Зиро, когда женщина отошла на приличное расстояние и уже не могла их слышать. 

– Я не сказал ничего, что ей уже не было бы известно. Она раскопала всю историю, прежде чем прийти сюда. Не знаю, правда, как, я никому раньше это не рассказывал, только тебе. Не беспокойся, она на нашей стороне. Я ещё в прошлый раз заметил, что что-то с ней не так, а теперь сообразил. Она тоже не человек. Кто-то из родителей был демоном или, скорее, магом. Но нам это ничем не грозит, точно. Можем возвращаться домой, – Смоук мечтательно улыбнулся. – Скоро всё это закончится.


	18. Человеческое

_Время, сбивая толпы с ног,  
Смелых крестило славой.  
Все знали, кто герой, кто злодей._

_Ария «Чёрная легенда»_

Эта ночь была тихой и тёплой. Почти полная луна сегодня не пряталась за тучи, а раскрашивала землю мягким светом, не давая плодиться густым теням. В такую ночь, когда на километры вокруг всё видно, можно не опасаться врагов, кошмаров и бессонницы. 

Смоук с улыбкой опустил жалюзи, пришедшие на смену хулиганским занавескам в цветочек, и повернулся к кровати. Кошмары кошмарами, но спать в одиночестве больше не обязательно. И пусть кровать грандмастера для двоих всё-таки немного узка, но ради ощущения, что ты не один, личным комфортом можно пожертвовать. Эненра уже привычно скромно устроился на краю жёсткого ложа, но Саб-Зиро сразу же притянул его к себе, крепко, но осторожно прижимая к холодному телу. Криомант предпочитал даже во сне контролировать любимого демона, боялся, что сбежит. Хотя Смоук был достаточно здравомыслящим, чтобы рисковать собой напрасно. Тем более, ему действительно было, ради чего жить. 

– Никуда я не денусь, – он мягко улыбнулся, обнимая криоманта и устраивая голову на его плече. – Не беспокойся. У меня есть ты, а большего мне не надо. 

– И тебя всё устраивает?

– Ну, более или менее. У меня есть место, которое я могу назвать домом, есть любимый человек, который в свою очередь любит меня… Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы быть счастливым. Народу, правда, здесь многовато, но это ведь вынужденно. Им наверняка тоже у нас не всё нравится. Но можно надеяться, что уже скоро они отправятся по домам.

– Думаешь, всё так просто? – Саб-Зиро медленно наматывал на палец пепельные волосы – маленький ритуал, от которого стабильно клонило в сон обоих.

– Я слышал, о чём говорят люди на улицах. Им надоела бессмысленная война, особенно учитывая, что воевать не с кем – все, на кого охотятся, уже у нас. Ещё немного, и повторится история Средневековья – настоящих ведьм нет, значит, на их роль надо кого-то назначить. Люди больше не хотят жить в страхе. Единственное, что ещё поддерживает их инициативу – это карательные отряды и личность Верховного Инквизитора. Если попортить ему репутацию, от Инквизиции через месяц не останется следа. 

– И ты знаешь, как это сделать? 

– Есть идея, – Смоук безмятежно кивнул, смазав окончание фразы зевком. – Но смысла лезть не вижу. Пусть этим занимаются те, кому по должности положено. Давай спать. 

***  
Домик, снятый им для медового месяца, был в типично европейском стиле, совершенно не похожий на его дом в деревне Ширай Рю. Ханзо считал, что это к лучшему – чем меньше воспоминаний о прошлом, тем легче. 

Когда он вошёл в спальню, молодая жена сидела на подоконнике, прижав к стеклу кончики пальцев, от которых расходились простые морозные узоры. Хасаши подошёл к ней, остановился в шаге и медленно протянул руки, коснувшись плеч девушки. Фрост чуть вздрогнула, а потом отклонилась назад, прижимаясь спиной к его груди. 

– Пойдём?

– Д-да, наверное, – криомантка неуверенно кивнула. – Мне… немного страшно. 

– Не бойся, – японец нежно погладил ей плечи. – Я буду ждать, сколько потребуется, пока ты полностью мне доверишься. Ты ведь всё ещё не совсем мне доверяешь, правда?

– Ты знаешь? – она стыдливо опустила взгляд.

– Да. Но всё в порядке. Я готов доказывать, что мне можно верить. Пойдём в кровать. Уже поздно, нам нужно выспаться. 

Фрост скинула халатик, оставшись в тонкой ночной сорочке. Ханзо с интересом оглядел ладную фигурку, ощутимо округлую в нужных местах, с заметным из-под светлой полупрозрачной ткани синяком на полбедра от последней тренировки, по-девичьи тонкую талию. Наличие под молочно-белой кожей сильных тренированных мышц скорее угадывалось, чем было заметно, а только что вымытые, ещё чуть влажные волосы не топорщились привычным ёжиком, а лёгким беспорядком закрывали ушки и шею. Улыбнувшись, ниндзя догнал молодую жену, бережно обнял за талию. Фрост вздрогнула, внимательно вгляделась в его глаза и, очевидно, что-то там нашла, потому что расслабилась и, положив пальцы на его руку, позволила сопроводить себя к двуспальной кровати. Повозилась, устраиваясь на непривычно-широком ложе и – неожиданно – уткнулась ему куда-то под подбородок, сладко вздохнув.

– Ханзо…

– М?

– А твоя жена… какая она была? 

Японец вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. Отзвуки давней боли дёрнули сердце, но теперь ему было намного легче отпустить прошлое. Он устроился поудобнее, прижимая к себе тонкое девичье тело, и спокойно заговорил:

– Наоми была из крестьянской семьи. Мне было тридцать, пора обзаводиться наследником. Я увидел её у реки, когда она стирала бельё. Такой испуганный оленёнок – маленькая, стройная, с большими глазами и тяжёлой копной длинных волос. Совсем непохожая на свою семью. Тагути – потомственные крестьяне, все крепко сбитые, мускулистые, загорелые. И она среди них… как лотос среди пустыни. Выделяется и страдает. Не то чтобы я сразу влюбился, но подумалось – почему бы не сделать эту женщину счастливой? А она родит мне здорового ребёнка. 

– И она согласилась?

Ниндзя пожал плечами. Чуть смущённо.

– Честно говоря, её согласия не спрашивали. У нас принято, что родители договариваются о замужестве, как о выгодной сделке. Отец сам рад был её сплавить. 

– Варварство, – Фрост поёжилась.

– Да, – он согласно кивнул. – Но это традиции… Хотя не думаю, что Наоми когда-нибудь об этом жалела. Я старался заботиться о ней, не обижал никогда. Когда этот испуганный оленёнок перестал вздрагивать в моём присутствии, я сам не заметил, как влюбился. 

– Она была красивая?

– Для меня – да. А вообще, не думаю, чтобы европеец чем-то выделил её среди остальных японок. Наоми скромная, тихая. Цветы любила. У нас на заднем дворе был настоящий сад из самых красивых цветов. 

– Я совсем на неё не похожа…

– И это к лучшему, – Скорпион покрепче обнял свой “второй шанс”. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты сравнивала себя с ней. Я любил её, да. И отомстил за её смерть. Теперь это в прошлом. Ты – настоящее и, надеюсь, будущее. И я клянусь, что сделаю всё, чтобы эта история не повторилась. Я буду беречь тебя, малышка. А теперь давай будем спать. Раз я твой муж, то должен заботиться и о твоём здоровье, а значит, и следить, чтобы ты хорошо спала. 

Криомантка только улыбнулась. А потом приподнялась на локте и наивно чмокнула его в нос.

– Ответишь на один вопрос? Фрост – это ведь кличка. Как тебя зовут на самом деле?

– Мари.

***  
Завтракать всем вместе было уже традицией. Собраться за одним большим столом, теперь уже никуда не торопясь, шутливой перебранкой выяснить, кого сегодня назначили дежурным по кухне, в ожидании еды ознакомиться со свежими новостями через технические средства Кейдж-младшей. 

На этот раз на кухню отрядили Джеки – она, по крайней мере, действительно умела готовить (рис, поджаренный до хрустящей чёрной корочки, в исполнении представителя Шаолиня, все вспоминали с содроганием). Специалист Бриггс, бодро напевая что-то, временами выглядывала из кухонного помещения, убеждалась, что чая и печенья на её долю ещё хватает, грозила собравшимся лопаточкой, и снова скрывалась в царстве еды. Кэсси лениво щёлкала по строчкам новостей – ничего интересного в мире не происходило, инквизиция затаилась, катаклизмов и новых иномирных вторжений не ожидалось. 

– Хм, – произнесено это было таким тоном, что все присутствующие оторвались от чашек, а Джеки выглянула из кухни. – Совершено покушение на Верховного Инквизитора. Благодаря божественному вмешательству Владыка церкви невредим, еретичку ждёт суд и казнь. 

– Покажи, – Смоук дотянулся до планшета, полистал нечёткие фотографии. Журналисты как всегда верны себе: пролезут даже туда, куда пробраться невозможно. – Дурочка. 

– Вульф?

– Она, – эненра вздохнул и вернул планшет владелице. – Благородный мститель, тоже мне. Надо что-то делать. Придётся всё-таки взять дело в свои руки.

– Не пущу, – мрачно сказал грандмастер.

– Придётся. Этот её “департамент”, похоже, совсем не умеет решать такие деликатные задачи. Попёрли напролом, а так же нельзя… Да и моя вина здесь тоже есть. Я не всё ей рассказал. Нравится мне эта дамочка, жаль будет, если её убьют. 

– Лучше, если тебя?

– Тундра, – Смоук серьёзно взглянул в глаза грандмастера. – Её жизнь для меня и на четверть не так важна, как твоя. У него сейчас нет ничего, чтобы вынудить меня торговаться. Так что мне ничего не угрожает. Ну, максимум, позволю поставить себе пару синяков для достоверности. Я в любой момент смогу сбежать, эта крепость далеко не наши карцеры, я спокойно могу там телепортироваться. И у меня есть план. Ну, если хочешь, пойдём вместе, побудешь поблизости. Только пожалуйста, не надо внезапно сваливаться на головы инквизиторам с отрядом спасателей. Ты нас всех очень сильно подставишь. 

– Хорошо, – Саб-Зиро вымучено кивнул. Он не хотел, чтобы эненра снова рисковал собой. Но с его упрямством лучше согласиться и подстраховать, чем ждать, что он сбежит, и опять не знать, где он и вернётся ли. – Я пойду с тобой. И ты подробно расскажешь мне свой план.

– Конечно, – Смоук кивнул. И обернулся к Кейдж. – Кэсси, нам понадобится твоя помощь.


	19. Невинная душа

_За шагом шаг, всё ближе край –  
Смотри вперёд, не отступай –  
Бросайся в бой и побеждай любой ценой!_

_Ария «Бои без правил»_

Смоук легко проскользнул мимо стражи. Ворота крепости инквизиторов были открыты, символизируя открытость и чистоту церковной власти. Стоявшие на воротах двое крепких молодых парней даже не обращали внимания на редких любопытных, изредка останавливавшихся чуть поодаль и вытягивавших шеи в попытках разглядеть, что происходит во внутреннем дворе крепости. Там пока не происходило ничего – инквизиторы не спешили выводить осужденную и сзывать народ на казнь. Эненра невидимкой беспрепятственно прошёл в гостеприимно распахнутую дверь, снял ключи от камер с пояса дремлющего палача и спустился в подземелья. Никуда особенно не торопясь, оценил пыточную – ничего интересного, он видел и получше. Так же неспешно отыскал нужную камеру, убедился в отсутствии на ней сигнализации и отпер дверь. 

– Как насчёт уйти отсюда, мисс Вульф?

Сидевшая на лавке женщина подняла взгляд. В нём отражались непонимание, удивление и робкий огонёк надежды. 

– Как ты здесь…

– Это неважно сейчас, – Смоук протянул ей руку. – Идёмте, пока они не решили проверить, как вы тут. 

Кивнув, Джина поднялась с лавки и взяла его за руку. Эненра улыбнулся, прислушиваясь к шагам на лестнице – его присутствие наконец заметили. Покачал головой – он-то думал, что система здесь налажена лучше, можно было и в прошлый раз не торговать своей жизнью. Вывел женщину из камеры, аккуратно прикрыл дверь, и свернул в боковой коридор, выводящий на стену крепости. Нужно ведь дать ребятам отработать свою зарплату. Если конечно, она у них есть.

Коридор был узким, лестница крутой, а Джина – совершенно не тренированной. Женщина начала задыхаться уже после пятидесятой ступеньки, и скорость бегства пришлось вынужденно снизить. 

– Уходи. Оставь меня, беги сам. 

– Нет, мисс Вульф. Я влез сюда не для того, чтобы бросить дело на полпути. А вам лучше поберечь дыхание. 

Бесконечная лестница наконец вывела на верх крепостной стены. Остановившись, Смоук оперся спиной о стену, выравнивая дыхание и философски разглядывая яркое чистое небо. Другого выхода отсюда, кроме оставленного ими коридора, не было. Если не считать возможности спрыгнуть со стены. Навскидку метров сорок и канонический ров с водой внизу. 

– И… что дальше? – женщина растерянно переводила взгляд с гладких камней на спасителя и обратно.

– Подождём, – эненра всласть потянулся. – Наши преследователи ещё менее выносливы, чем вы, на лестнице они застряли надолго. 

– Ты их можешь победить?

– Да, их всего трое, – Смоук рассеянно кивнул. Небо сегодня было особенно красивое – высокое, ярко-синее, без единого облачка. До заката оставалось часа два. Хорошо, долго ждать не придётся. 

Трое стражников ввалились на стену, тяжело отдыхиваясь. Склонив голову к плечу, Смоук вежливо подождал, пока они придут в себя. Интерес троицы ожидаемо сосредоточился на нём. Не принимая бой, эненра легко уклонялся от слишком предсказуемых ударов, не позволяя стражникам добраться до женщины.

– Стоять! 

Властный окрик заставил на миг замереть всех. На стене появился сам Верховный Инквизитор в алой мантии поверх чёрного спортивного костюма. Выслуживаясь перед начальником, стражники поспешили скрутить нарушителя. Смоук покорно позволил заломить себе руки за спину, но когда излишне услужливый оставшийся не у дел – руки ему держали двое – стражник попытался его ударить, ощерился и пнул юнца в колено.

– Довольно! – поднятая рука Верховного Инквизитора остановила возможное избиение беспомощного. – Займись лучше девчонкой. Снова ты? – чародей подошёл ближе. – Не думал, что снова тебя увижу. Возобновим договор? 

– Не думаю, – Смоук покачал головой. – Вам нечего предложить, чтобы я согласился. 

– Тогда я убью ту, кого ты пытался спасти.

– Пожалуйста, – демон пожал плечами. – Это вам она нужна. Мне – не очень. 

– Тогда какого… что ты здесь забыл?

Эненра безмятежно улыбнулся.

– В отличие от вас я джентльмен. Если дама в беде, её нужно спасти. 

– Уведите, – брезгливо распорядился Верховный Инквизитор. – И подготовьте зал.

– Что это за дурацкая выходка?

– О чём вы? – Смоук прислонился спиной к стене и аккуратно прокручивал запястье в поисках положения, в котором кандалы не натирали бы кожу. 

– Ты сказал, что справишься с ними.

– Я сказал, что могу с ними справиться. Но не говорил, что буду это делать. 

– Ты знал, что оттуда нет выхода. И не собирался меня спасать. Но зачем? 

Эненра пожал плечами.

– Кто же виноват, что вы не умеете делать свою работу. Что это за дурацкая выходка с покушением? Спорю на что угодно – ваше руководство таких распоряжений не давало.

– Думаешь, только тебе можно мстить своим обидчикам? Этот подонок подставил моего отца, а потом убил, прикрываясь этой сказочкой про очищение человеческих грехов. Я два года ждала возможности хотя бы плюнуть ему в лицо. 

– И если бы не я, вам пришлось этим ограничиться. Раз уж мы вынуждены коротать отпущенное нам время вместе, хотите, по дружбе объясню, где вы допустили просчёт? Кейн не был политической фигурой. Просто инструмент, с помощью которого Верховный Инквизитор обстряпывал грязные делишки. Всегда в тени, и его смерть – всего лишь ещё одно нераскрытое дело. А вот сам Верховный товарищ персона куда более видная. На него смотрят, им интересуются, его поддерживают. А ваша выходка, мисс Вульф, только добавила ему очков рейтинга. Даже щит, которым он защитился от вашего нападения, приписали божественной воле, а не магии. Его убийством вы ничего не добьётесь. Даже наоборот – его вознесут в ранг великомучеников. Чтобы закончить эту войну, действовать нужно иначе.

– Как? 

– Вам не нужно это знать, – Смоук закрыл глаза, пытаясь определить оставшееся до заката время, хотя в подземелье это не так уж просто. Мог бы не тратить время на пыточную – теперь можно было с комфортом наслаждаться видом изнутри.

– Томаш! Если ты хочешь, чтобы от меня была польза…

– Нет. Мне не нужна ваша помощь. Вы едва не пустили прахом все мои старания последних месяцев, теперь не мешайте всё исправлять. 

– Уже раскол в стане союзников? Мило, – в комнату энергичным шагом вошёл Верховный Инквизитор, сменивший алую мантию на чёрный бесформенный балахон. – Джина, девочка моя, не нужно прожигать меня взглядом. Твой папа хотел вырастить тебя приличным человеком.

– Ублюдок, – Вульф всё-таки осуществила желаемый плевок в сторону врага.

– Грубо, – инквизитор отвернулся. – Демон, я снова предлагаю тебе договор. Кто-то убил моего помощника. Если ты его заменишь, я гарантирую тебе жизнь.

– Неприемлемо. 

– Жаль, – чародей покачал головой и взял с полки покрытый непонятными письменами ритуальный нож. – Значит, потренируюсь на тебе, – отложив нож, мужчина взял с той же полки мел и начал чертить на расчищенном от пыточных приспособлений полу знаки, геометрические фигуры и странные иероглифы. 

– Что он делает? – звенящим от волнения шёпотом спросила Джина, наклоняясь ближе к партнёру по несчастью.

Смоук чуть повернулся, скучающе наблюдая за действиями чародея.

– Чертит пентаграмму для ритуала жертвоприношения. А вроде приличный человек. И связаться с некромантией… Куан Чи на него нет. 

– Помолчи, – раздражённо оборвал чародей, обнаруживший ошибку в начертании. – Не демону обсуждать мои действия. Скольких убил для своей выгоды ты? Всего одна жертва отделяет меня от могущества, неподвластного жалким обычным людишкам. Одна смерть – и я смогу навести свой порядок и избавиться от всех, кто надо мной потешался. У меня уже есть власть, а теперь будет и сила. И тогда уже никто не посмеет меня остановить. 

– В общем, всё очень-очень скучно. Личные амбиции уважаемый глава Церкви ставит превыше общественного блага. Да, мисс Вульф, по поводу нашего давнего разговора. Я вам не всё рассказал. Господин Верховный Инквизитор не просто уничтожает конкурентов, он ищет идеальную жертву для ритуала увеличения магической силы – кого-то, не просто имеющего паранормальные способности, но “невинную душу, одержимую местью”. Признаться, формулировка меня ставит в тупик, ибо невинность и жажда мести – взаимоисключающие параграфы. Причём месть должна быть не абстрактная, а именно тому, кто проводит ритуал. Настроить против себя третью часть населения Земли только ради того, чтобы кто-то захотел ему отомстить… Вы представляете эту жажду власти? Я вот – нет. 

– Когда я закончу, недовольных больше не будет. А теперь заткнитесь оба. Или я заткну вас куда менее гуманным способом при помощи окружающих нас милых вещиц. Иди сюда, – подойдя к пленникам, Верховный Инквизитор отцепил демона от стены и небрежно пихнул в сторону пентаграммы. 

Смоук послушно притормозил аккурат в её центре, ожидая, пока чародей, раздуваясь от важности и нагнетая обстановку, медленно продефилирует по залу, потрогает пальцем лезвие своего ножика и, наконец, остановится прямо напротив.

– Ну а теперь проведём практикум. Всё-таки, я делаю это в первый раз, немного волнуюсь. Джина, девочка, смотри внимательно, как должна вести себя порядочная жертва. А это ещё что? – чародей с удивлением снял с одежды предполагаемой жертвы крошечный приборчик, предательски заискривший от магии. 

– Это скрытая камера. Была, – приборчик захрустел под ботинком чародея. – И передача «В мире инквизиторов» по всем основным и парочке кабельных каналов, нескольким радиостанциям, а также полицейской и армейской частотах. Хорошая вещь – связи в актёрской и военной среде. Ой, – губы эненры растянула издевательская усмешка. – Кажется, я испортил вам репутацию. Какая жалость. 

– Ничего, провести ритуал я успею. А дальше меня уже никто не остановит.

– Да, кстати. Эти рисунки не очень-то действовали даже в средневековые времена. А сейчас и вовсе никого не удержат, – Смоук резким движением стёр одну из меловых линий, выдернул из кармана Верховного Инквизитора ключи от кандалов и телепортировался к стене. Быстрым движением разомкнул оковы на руках Вульф. – А вот теперь бежать будем по-настоящему. 

– Осторожней!

За спиной послышался речитатив на языке, похожем на латынь, быстро оборвавшийся протяжным стоном. Обернувшись, эненра ожидаемо полюбовался глубоким обмороком.

– А вот это ответ, зачем ему нужны были подручные вроде Кейна. Магических сил на что-то сложное не хватает, а убивать самому страшно. Иначе хоть попытался бы в меня ножиком ткнуть. Выучить заковыристую фразу – это даже не полдела. Но времени не так уж много, давайте убираться отсюда. Мне как-то не хочется встречаться ни с полицией, ни со спецназом. 

Смоук из последних сил доплёлся до компании, прячущейся под большим зонтиком в уличном кафе, плюхнулся на свободный стул и уткнулся в грудь Саб-Зиро. Криомант тут же поспешил прижать его к себе, приложить холодные пальцы к ссадине на скуле и успокоено выдохнуть – понятно, что впервые за три часа. Джеки быстро отыскала официанта и притащила большую чашку кофе и какое-то пирожное. Кэсси улыбнулась, стянула наушники, подключенные к ноутбуку, и бодро отрапортовала:

– Верховный Инквизитор арестован, его подручные задержаны для выяснения степени причастности, крепость опечатана, а наш “документальный фильм” уже набрал три миллиона просмотров. А отец пишет, что генерал Блэйд ходатайствует о нашем возвращении и представлении к наградам. Похоже, грандмастер, скоро мы вас покинем. 

– Устал? – Саб-Зиро заботливо придержал чашку, заметив, как дрожат руки у жмущегося к нему эненры.

– Да, – Смоук не нашёл сил даже кивнуть, так не хотелось двигаться. Эти три часа, которые заняла миссия по уничтожению репутации Верховного Инквизитора, потребовали от него полной самоотдачи и бешеного напряжения. Любая ошибка могла стоить жизни не только ему. – Надеюсь, больше мне не придётся таким заниматься. Но всё-таки, каким дураком он оказался… 

– А где, кстати, эта спецагентша? 

– Взяла такси и уехала. Пусть сама оправдывается перед своим начальством, а я больше с ней встречаться не хочу. Предлагаю вернуться домой, дать мне выспаться и отметить нашу победу.


	20. Эпилог

_Лети, ветер, обернись  
Вокруг света и явись,  
Возьми за собою ввысь  
Потерянные души.  
И там, у седьмой звезды,  
Ты стань снова молодым,  
Пускай дождь живой воды  
Проклятие разрушит,  
И запылают небеса снова!_

_Ария «Черная легенда»_

Не сразу, но всё пришло в норму. Падение Верховного Инквизитора сильно пошатнуло веру людей в правильность его идеологии. Рядовых инквизиторов разогнали сами люди. Не обошлось без попыток линчевания, но теперь полиция лучше следила за порядком, и смертей удалось избежать. Собравшиеся в Храме Лин Куэй беженцы робко, неуверенно потянулись к привычным местам обитания. Им предстояло отстраивать заново свои разрушенные дома, снова искать работу и восстанавливать нормальную жизнь.

Кассандра Кейдж, получившая повышение и невероятно счастливая, потому что мать гордилась ей, отправилась со своим отрядом обратно на базу. Но чувствовалось, что молодые бойцы отныне станут частыми гостями в резиденции Лин Куэй. Тщательно всё взвесив, грандмастер Саб-Зиро решил объявить новый набор в клан. Ведь теперь у него были верные помощники и союзники.

Шаолиньские монахи вернулись в разрушенный монастырь и занялись его восстановлением. У них нашлось немало помощников из тех, кто ещё совсем недавно с энтузиазмом разрушал древние стены. Поговаривали, что там видели лорда Рейдена. 

***  
Растущие на внутреннем дворе сливы начали сбрасывать листья, готовясь к близкой зиме. Грандмастер провёл ладонью по шершавому стволу, сочиняя убедительную речь для бога грома. Давнее ночное обещание следовало выполнить, а значит, на несколько дней оставить Храм без присмотра. 

– Забудь об этом, – шагов не было слышно, а значит, нежданный собеседник появился во дворе только что. Хотя криомант был уверен, что тот проспит как минимум пару суток – так вымотали его воспитанники пани Жданы, прежде чем их всех удалось переловить и отправить в родную страну. 

Повернувшись, Саб-Зиро увидел на губах эненры лукавую улыбку и тут же потянулся её сцеловать. Смоук со смехом увернулся.

– Потерпи до вечера, – и тут же сам свалил грандмастера в палые листья, удобно устроившись сверху. 

– Почему ты передумал?

Эненра неловко пожал плечами.

– Если это сделать, я скорее всего потеряю свою силу. Стану обычным человеком. А я так не умею уже. Так что забудь. Мне не о чем жалеть. Я имею самое важное, что может быть у человека или демона. Поэтому предложение другое, – он помолчал, выдерживая паузу. – Давай найдём какой-нибудь красивый ритуал и проведём ещё одну свадьбу. Хочу быть с тобой на официальных основаниях.


End file.
